Moonlight
by Lingering.Fears
Summary: Covenant/Twilight cross. I'm Kaitlin Harris & I'm in love with Henry Cullen, a vampire...Rated T for language and maybe some other stuff later. Sorry for any repeats at the beginning of the chapters. I don't know why it does that... :/
1. Chapter 1

I tripped over a tree root and hit my head on a big rock on the mossy ground. I put my hand to where I had hit my head. I pulled my hand away and saw blood on my fingers. I got up as quick as possible, stumbling as I did. I started to dust myself off and as I got up. I looked ahead of me and stopped where I was. A beautiful figure with pure black eyes stood a few yards ahead of me. I stopped and stared at the figure. I couldn't move. I kept trying to catch my breath but I couldn't because every time I looked at the figure my heart started to race. I couldn't take my eyes off of it. It was so mesmerizing. Its eyes were scary, but it didn't matter because it was so beautiful. I noticed it was a boy. His eyes were black and only black. He was as still as stone standing a couple hundred yards away from me. He started to walk slowly towards me, with his hands in his pockets, but suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. His head turned to the forest of trees next to us. A huge, black wolf stalked out and pulled himself in front of me. He was growling as the boy that had started walking to me even slower than before. The wolf was pacing in front of me, like he was protecting me. The boy was suddenly at me side. He grabbed me and pulled me to him. His entire body was colder than ice. The wolf was growling louder and louder, until finally he launched himself at the boy. I was still mesmerized at him until he whipped his hand at the wolf with such a strong force it blew the wolf back to a tree. The thick trunk snapped and the wolf fell motionless to the ground and didn't move or whimper or anything. I looked back at the figure and it was looking back at me. His eyes startled me. They were as black as night and they were even scarier up close. His hair was a dark brown, almost black, color. His skin was pale like marble. His skin was also just as smooth as marble. I tried to break loose from him, but his grip was too tight. He put his cheek to the hollow of my neck and I could feel his cool breath against me. He pulled his head up to my ear.

"_Don't fall in love with me, you'll get hurt._" He whispered. He put his face in front of mine, so his lips were an inch away from my lips. He let out a breath. I felt woozy all of a sudden. His breath smelled so good, so I leaned into him. He let out another breath and I felt even woozier. I started to sway and I fell into the boy. He scooped me up in his arms and walked over to the wolf. He laid me next to where the wolf was lying and I passed out cold.

I jumped, startled, realizing it was only a dream. I was sweating. I had had this dream many times after I had known I was going to live with my mom. I remembered that I was not in the woods but on a plane. I remembered everything now. Even the wretched car ride to the airport with my dreadful dad, getting on the plane and wishing to myself for my dad to have a wonderful life without me because I sure was going to have a wonderful life without him. I even remembered falling asleep. I started looking out the window when the seatbelt light came on. The plane I was on went from Dallas to Port Angeles. My dad lives in Dallas, Texas and my mom lives in Forks, Washington. Port Angeles was the _closest_ I could get to Forks. When the plane landed I grabbed my bulging bag from the compartment above my seat and slug it over my shoulder. I walked down the aisle and started hurrying towards the door.

When I walked out I saw Ben-my step dad, Mitzie-my mom, and Dwayne-my stepbrother waiting for me. Since the carry on was the only bag I had brought, we all got into the car after they had said hello and had hugged me.

"Kaitlin, when we get home we have a surprise for you." Mitzie said to me. I was seventeen, with long curly, brown hair. My hair went down to about between my elbow and shoulder. I had hazel-sometimes brown-eyes. I was a little tan from living in Texas for two years. Other than that I'm pretty ordinary.

"Hey mom, do we have any neighbors my age that I might be able to get acquainted with? You know, so that I have friends to sit with at school on my fist day??" I asked my mother.

"Yes, we do. Her name is Bella. She lives with her dad, Charlie. I think her boyfriend's name is… Edward. Yeah, Edward Cullen." she replied.

"Okay." I imagined trying to be friends with people here. Yeah that's not going to be pretty. And I had to live in this rainy, cold, wet weather. I was so used to the sun. I had gotten a little less pale in Texas, now I was going to get _paler _than before_. _

"Oh… and there's a reservation called La Push. There are plenty of people your age or close to your age. Plenty of boys too!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, whatever mom." I said as she laughed. "When do I start school?" I asked her.

"This Monday." she said excitedly. Today was Saturday so I only had a little time to make friends before school. I have no idea why she was so excited. I sure wasn't and I was pretty sure Dwayne wasn't happy about it either. Even though it was my first day, it was almost the end of the school year.


	2. Chapter 2

When we pulled into the driveway of my new house, I grabbed my over packed bag and went into the house

When we pulled into the driveway of my new house, I grabbed my over packed bag and went into the house. I walked up the stairs to my room and started unpacking. I opened my closet and saw some new sheets, a new comforter, some make up, and a little box. I took the bigger stuff out and set it on the bed. I grabbed the make up and put it in my bathroom. Then I went and got the little box. I opened it and there was a set of car keys in it. The ring of keys had a house key and a car key on it. The car key had a Ford imprint on it so I knew it was getting a Ford. I went downstairs to look for my parents. When I got downstairs I saw my mom in the kitchen making a late dinner. It was almost 7:30pm, and Ben was sitting in the living room reading the newspaper. Dwayne was upstairs. Seattle could probably hear him and his music.

"Mom, Ben?" They looked my way and saw me dangling the keys in my hand. "So where's my car??" I asked eagerly.

"Come on." Mitzie grabbed my hand and took my out front. "Ben, get the car!!" she screamed. I gave Ben the keys and he went around the back of the house. I heard an engine rev up and then I saw it. It was a black Ford Escape. Ben parked it and was laughing when he got out, my mom was laughing too. I was expecting a less expensive car, not this one. I thought I was getting an old, cheap car.

"Now Kaitlin, you have to use the car to go see Bella first. I want you to make some friends." Mitzie said to me.

"Okay, okay." Just throw me the keys!!" I ran over to Ben and he put the keys in my hand. I gave him a hug and ran back over to my mom to give her one also. I got in my car and started it. I put on my seatbelt and looked at the passenger seat. It had a piece of paper in it. On the paper were directions to Bella's house and to the Cullen's house-just incase Bella was at their house. I looked at the directions to the Cullen's house because there was a star next to the directions. When I got to the end of my driveway I turned right.

I turned the radio on and one my favorite songs were on_ Twist and Shout _by The Beatles. I kept doing what the directions said. I started to slow down because the driveway was really hard to find apparently. I saw a paved road into the woods and pulled into it. Then I saw the overwhelming house. It was huge! And there were so many cars! I parked my car and walked up to the front door. I was about to knock when the door opened.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi!" A tiny brunette answered. She was pale. She had short cropped brown hair and the most beautiful golden eyes. She was very pixie like and also very beautiful.

"Umm… hi, is Bella here?" I asked.

"Yes, she is. Would you like me to get her?" she asked back.

"Yeah, that would be nice." She took my wrist and led me into the house. I was so overwhelmed at how big it was.

"Sit." she told me. "I'll go get her." She walked up a gorgeous staircase to the second floor. I went and sat down on a couch in the living room. Then I saw a few people coming down the stairs and some more coming in the front door. They were all so beautiful! I felt so much more ordinary then I already thought I was when I next to them. They all came into the living room. Some sat down while others stood. Another Cullen girl, who had those same eyes, walked in, sat down on the couch and crossed her legs. She had long curly blonde hair. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. A muscular teenager came up and shook my hand. He was quite handsome. He had the same topaz eyes like everyone else in the family with very short brown hair. An older blonde man said hello to me. The woman standing next to him was slender and had dark brown curly hair. A smaller boy came up to me and it was like I hadn't even been nervous. He had thick blonde hair. I looked at all of them sitting down. They all looked like supermodels compared to me. The smaller boy left the room for a minute to go get the brunette that answered the door. Then I noticed one who didn't come and greet me. He was the most beautiful of them all. He was pale like the others, but his eyes were different; they were black and he looked at me with hatred. He had about the same color of brown hair as me just a little lighter. He had subtle blonde stands mixed in his messy hair that were almost unnoticeable. His hair was past his ears. He had the most perfect, plump lips and a perfect body to match. He was absolutely gorgeous. But he kept glaring at me and it made me extremely uncomfortable. I didn't understand why he was doing this and he hadn't even met me yet. I just kept squirming in my seat and looking at the floor so I wouldn't have to meet his ever present gaze. Then the smaller boy re-entered the room and I was all calm again. The tiny brunette was behind him, with two other people. I figured it was Edward and Bella. Bella was like me. She had long, brown hair and brown eyes. She was pretty but not like the others. Edward was exactly like the others. He looked almost like the twin to the one that hadn't greeted me. He had auburn colored hair. He had the golden topaz eyes and the pale skin. Pale skin and golden eyes must run in the family. Bella and him came up to me and sat down beside me.

"I'm Alice." the tiny brunette girl said. "And this is-

"I'm Jasper." The smaller boy finished.

"I'm Emmett." The muscular one said to me.

"I'm Rosalie." The other blonde girl told me.

"I'm Carlisle. And this is my wife Esme." the blonde man gestured over to the slender brunette.

"Hello." she looked at me and smiled.

"I'm Edward and this is Bella, my girlfriend." Edward looked at Bella and smiled. Bella blushed and looked down at the floor.

"And you are?" I asked the boy who hadn't greeted me. He was still glaring at me.

"Henry." he mumbled.

"Well I'm Kaitlin and it's nice to meet you all." I told them anxiously. Henry kept on glaring at me. He was leaning away from me like I smelled or something and he acting like it was so bad he could smell it from where he was sitting.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" Bella asked me.

"Well, I moved in next door to you and my mom wants me to meet people before school on Monday. So she told me to come here to look for you. I guess I got more than I bargained for because now I know nine people including you." I replied.

"Yeah, whenever you come here, you're sure to get _way _more than what you bargained for." she said back. We all laughed.

"Well I guess I better be on my way now that I know some people." I got up, but Edward grabbed my arm.

"Why don't you stay and play cards and board games and things like that. We love having company." He said to me.

"Umm… okay. Let me just call my mom and ask." I got out my _Sidekick_ from my front pocket and dialed my new home number. It rang a few times and then my mom's voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Mitzie, can I stay at the Cullen's to play cards and games?" I asked her.

"Yes you may."

"Okay. I love you." I replied back.

"Love you too. Bye." she said.

"Bye." I hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket. "I can stay."

"Good." Alice said excitedly, like she had already known. "All the girls come with me to my room." She grabbed my wrist and Bella's. Rosalie and Esme followed her. We went up some stairs and to the second door in the hallway. I had no idea where I was in the house other then I knew it was Alice's room. She pulled us in and closed the door behind Rosalie and Esme.

"Okay I've got a question." I said to everyone. "Why was Henry glaring at me the entire time I was in that room? It was like I had ran over his puppy and kicked his kitten." They all stifled their laughter. Bella looked at Alice, Alice looked at Rosalie, and Rosalie looked at Esme. Then Esme glanced at me and smiled at me.

"I don't know." Bella lied.

"No offense Bella, but you're a horrible liar." I said. "Please tell me. Why was he doing that?"

"It's complicated Kaitlin. I'll get the boys to talk to him later about it though." Alice said to me kindly. I figured that that was good enough for me.

"Everything's ready." Henry popped his head in and he saw me and stared at me with the same hatred in his eyes. I was so mad and frustrated I looked at the floor when I realized that my eyes had started watering out of anger.

"Hey you guys… lets go and play some cards." Rosalie said to us. I looked up and she saw the look in my eyes. She was about to say something to me, but I got up and stalked to the door. I brushed past Henry. I looked behind me and saw him look at me with that same hatred, but this time it looked like he was thirsting for something. Alice was consoling him as I turned away. I started walking faster down the stairs and to the dining room. The look was so familiar; it was from my dream, from the one on the plane. I thought about what the boy had said me, _don't fall in love with me, you'll get hurt._ I ran down the stairs, shaking my head, trying to get the thought to go away. I took a seat next to Bella and everybody took their seats quickly and the only seat left was next to me, and guess who didn't have a seat? Henry. Because Alice had oh so conveniently made it to Jasper and her seat before Henry could get down the stairs. Bella snickered.

"Thanks guys." I mumbled as Henry came down the stairs. He walked over to where Carlisle was sitting at the other side of the table, farthest away from me. They whispered to each other and Carlisle moved and Henry sat down in his seat. Carlisle came over and sat in the empty chair next to me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." They all said at the same time. Then we all started laughing, even Henry smirked a little.

**A/N: There should be some information in my profile of what Henry looks like, I'm terrible about describing people unless its life or death haha. **


	4. Chapter 4

"BULL!!" Bella cried.

"Gosh dang it Bella, you're too good at this game. I think I'm done." Alice said.

"Yeah, I think I am too." I agreed. Then everyone started to quit.

"Yeah I guess we should stop. It's already almost 10:30" Bella said. "Kaitlin, do you wanna sleep over tonight, I am." Bella asked me.

"Sure, my mom will probably say yes, let me call her now." I got out my cell phone and called my mom again. I asked and at first she said no, but then I pleaded and she finally gave up and said yes.

"She said I could, so I'll go get my stuff." I started to walk to the door when I heard a glass hit the floor. I turned to look at who had dropped it and Henry was staring at me again. Esme and Alice were on the floor picking the pieces of the glass. I turned away and quickly walked out the door. I ran to my car and unlocked it. I slid in the driver's seat and fumbled with the keys. I found the right one and put it in the ignition, started it up and pulled out of the driveway and started towards my house. I pulled my seatbelt on and buckled it right before I saw the corner. When I was about to turn around it, something huge flew in front of the car. I slammed down on the brakes and jerked forward in my seatbelt. I got out of the car to see if I had hit it or messed up the car. I looked around and nothing was there. I looked up and a towering oak tree was above me. I shuddered at what could have happened if I hadn't of put my seatbelt on or not have been paying attention. I turned around to go back to my car when some ruffling came from the woods. I jumped when I saw a light brown skinned teenager that looked at least sixteen or seventeen years old, came out of the woods next to my car. He had shaggy black hair, big muscles and gorgeous brown eyes.

"What happened?" He asked. He must have seen my expression.

"Something really big flew past my car and I slammed the brakes and almost crashed into the tree." I pointed to the oak hovering above our heads.

"Oh. Did you see what it was?" He asked again.

"Well it kinda looked like an oversized wolf." He laughed.

"That's funny. We've been having people say stuff about that. If anything's wrong with your car I can fix it for you, Miss….."

"I'm Kaitlin. Harris."

"I'm Caleb, Caleb Danvers the third." He said. I laughed.

"Trying to pull off James Bond or something?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile at his smile. It was so sweet.

"No." He laughed. I opened my mouth to say something, but I heard a huge crack. I turned to the oak tree above us and saw a huge branch falling at us. I turned to Caleb and his eyes started to turn black. A thin ring of fire burst out from his pupil and out to the end of his eyes. I took a deep breath and we were suddenly by the woods. He pulled me with him to the inside edge of the woods, behind a tree. The branch crashed to the pavement a few feet away from us and a few _inches _away from my car. He let go of me and I looked back at his eyes. They weren't black anymore, they were normal again.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said dazed.

"Okay, good. We don't want any broken bones or anything. We had a big storm a two or three days ago so the branch must have gotten loose." He smiled the smile I loved so much and I smiled despite the confusion of what had happened.

"Well, I better get going. I need to pack up my stuff to sleep over at the Cullen's house." I started to walk to my car.

"Wait the Cullen's house? Why there?"

"You know Bella Swan right?" He nodded. "Well, she invited me to sleep over with her." I answered.

"Oh, okay, just wanted to make sure that you weren't in love with one of the Cullen boys." He laughed. I blushed as I thought of Henry and hoped that Caleb couldn't see. I walked up to my car and got in.

"Bye Caleb, hope I can see you sometime." I smiled and shut the door.

"I hope I can too, bye." He walked off into the woods and I buckled my seatbelt. The car was still started, so I pulled around the tree branch and around the corner. When I finally made it to my house, I parked my car and ran to the door, so I could hurry up and get back to the Cullen's house. I knocked on the door and Dwayne opened it. I ran in and up the stairs. I started to pile in clothes and things I needed. I heard a thump on my window and looked over. Edward was by the window looking at me. I ran over to it and opened it.

"What are you here for?" I asked.

"We heard that big crack and Henry voted me to come and make sure you were okay. You should have seen his face!! He was freaking out and screaming, _go make sure Kaitlin's alright_, _make sure she isn't hurt_!! It was so funny!! "He whispered laughing.

"Really, that's weird." I whispered to myself.

"You know when he dropped that glass?" He asked. I nodded. "Well when you said I'm going to leave, he freaked and dropped it." He laughed again. "And the tree branch incident just proved his suspicions!!" He laughed even harder, but still trying to be quiet. I started to laugh too. "Usually I don't get much laughs, but wow you can start a few!!"

"Oh my god Edward." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"I can take that bag home for you and you can just come straight over after I leave." He mentioned.

"That's fine, if it isn't any trouble." I handed the bag to him and he took it from my hands.

"It isn't. See you soon." He said as he jumped out of the second story window. I didn't hear a thump so I ran over to the window. I looked down and no one was there. I shrugged my shoulders and ran out of my bedroom door and into my mom.

"Oh, sorry mom." I tried to move past her.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Myself." I snorted.

"Oh….. Well are you leaving now?" She asked again.

"Yeah, so give me a kiss and give Ben and Dwayne one for me too." I said to her. I kissed her cheek and ran down the stairs and out the door. I ran to the car and jumped in. I buckled the seat belt as I started it. I pulled out and sped to the Cullen's house. When I pulled into the driveway and parked and locked the car. I got out and ran to the door. When I lifted my hand to knock, the door opened. Edward was standing there smiling at me.

"Come on in." He moved to the side so I could pass through. I walked in and sat down. I couldn't see Henry anywhere. I suddenly saw movement at the staircase and lifted my head to see who it was. Henry was standing at the top of the stairs looking at me. He stood there like a marble statue, not moving at all. I looked away as he walked down the stairs. I got up and walked over to Bella and Edward.

"Hey Bella, I have a question for you." I said to her.

"Yeah?"

"Alone." I whispered. She nodded and tilted her head to Edward's ear, whispered something and he walked off.

"Well, are you friends with someone named Caleb?" I asked. Her eyes were big suddenly.

"Yeah, why." The words were mumbled together.

"He was the one who saved me from being crushed to death by a tree branch."

"Oh, what about him?"

"Well…… when he saved me, his eyes turned black it was really weird." I whispered. She cursed under her breath. "What?"

"Well, we'll have to talk to him later, or you will." She told me.

"Okay and do you know where Edward is?"

"Why?" She asked me curiously.

"He put my bag somewhere and I need it." I answered.

"Why does he have it?" She asked again.

"Henry made him come see if I was alright when you guys heard that big crack. He knew where I lived because you're my next door neighbor, so he came to my house though the window to see if I was alright and he took my stuff with him." I explained.

"Oh… okay. He's probably in the kitchen with Alice." She told me. I started at the kitchen and slowly walked in. Edward was standing next to the counter talking to Alice, who was sitting on the counter.

"Hey where's my bag Edward?" I asked him.

"Umm… well mine and Bella's room has _so _much stuff in it, Rosalie and Emmett's room is cramped and Jasper and Alice's room is twice as cramped as Rosalie and Emmett's. So I had to put in Henry's room." Edward said smiling.

"You couldn't have put it on a chair?" I spat out. He shook his head. "Thanks Edward. You're such an evil monster!" I said furiously.

"That's what some people call me!!" He yelled as I stalked off.


	5. Chapter 5

I would have to talk to Henry soon enough to find my bag now. I didn't know where anything in this house was so I was screwed. Ugh!! I hate Edward so much now!! I don't want to talk to someone who obviously hates my guts, but I really needed my bag so I took my face out of my hands and got up from the bottom step of the stairs. I turned around and there he was standing a few inches away from me.

I blushed and turned my head away from him so he wouldn't see my red face full of embarrassment.

"I heard that you needed to see me." He said softly into my ear. I think I almost melted when he did that. God! I never knew how beautiful his voice was, since whenever he talked to me before, he was saying it through gritted teeth. I turned my face back to his and almost fell over. His face was about two inches away from my face. His eyes were different, they weren't black anymore, they were golden. His eyes were gorgeous.

"Ahhh…. yeah I need to ahhh…..find your ahhh…… room." I breathlessly replied.

"Well then, let's go find it." He said while breathing in my face. I breathed his scent in and I stumbled and almost fell down. I automatically tried to grab something so I wouldn't fall. Of course I just had to grab his arm. He turned around and looked at me. He took his other hand and pulled me up towards him. He interlocked his fingers with mine.

"It's just a precaution." He said. I definitely knew I was blushing now. He led me up the stairs and turned right at the top. He led me to the only door on that side of the hallway. I looked across the hall. There were other doors.

"I'll take you on a tour later." He answered.

"Why does everybody else sleep in two's and you and Edward don't." I asked.

He bent his head down to my ear. "Well, because we're still hoping to find our true love. Edward has, now it's my turn." he whispered in my ear.

I stood on my tip toes to get to his ear. "What are you implying?" I whispered back in his ear.

"What do you think I'm implying." He said so softly I had to lean in to hear him. I was so close I could feel his smooth lips brush past my cheek. Then he pushed open the door, with our fingers still intertwined and we walked into the room together.


	6. Chapter 6

He turned on the lights so we could see

He turned on the lights so we could see. I looked around. The walls were black wallpaper with golden flower designs in it. He had a big black and gold bed pushed up against the wall. He had two bookshelves pushed up against the wall next to it. Then there was a dresser up against another wall. There was a golden chair in the corner against the windows. Then one whole wall was windows. The bed faced them. It was so beautiful. I let go of Henry's hand and walked to the windows to look out of them.

"Wow, it's beautiful." I said breathlessly. He walked up behind me and pointed out though the window to show me something. I looked out and saw a family of mountain lions crossing a creek. I flipped my head around and was knocked breathless because his face was less than an inch from mine.

"Did you see them?" he asked softly, breathing on my face.

"Yes, I did." I breathed. He came closer to my face, like he was going to kiss me, but he turned his head at the last minute, brushing his lips up against my cheek again.

"When do you think I will find my true love?" He whispered in my ear.

"I don't know are you implying something again?" I asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" He did the same thing he did before. Talking so soft I have to lean in to hear him.

"You're talking about it again, the true love thing." I said before taking a deep breath and walking away. He watched me as I walked around the room exploring. I went and sat on the bed.

"You know if you wanna sleep in here, you could. I won't sleep in here if you don't want me to." He informed me. I thought about it for a second.

"I'll sleep in here, but only if you're here to protect me; you know precautions." I told him. He looked at me and smiled a half smile. I love it; it's my favorite smile of his. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside me. He looked at me for the longest time, never faltering in his stare.

"Henry, can I have my bag?" I asked him laughing.

"Oh….. Yeah, hold on let me get it." He walked over to the closet and went in it. He came back out and handed me the bag. He stood there watching me.

"Umm….. Can you leave the room for a minute so I can change?" I asked.

"Huh…?" he said still staring.

"Can you leave for a minute so I can change? Then you can come back in." I said again.

"Oh... yeah... sure, I can do that." He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. I turned the light on and unzipped my bag. I grabbed my pajamas. They were a pair of flannel pajama pants and a _Ball State_ t-shirt. I pulled on the pajama pants and slid the t-shirt on. A minute or two after I had slid the shirt on, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said loudly. I started to put my other clothes in the bag and walked over to the golden chair and put my bag next to it. I heard the door shut and someone start walking up to me.

"Are you done?" The familiar voice said.

"Yeah, I'm done Henry." I said lightly. I was so mesmerized by his golden butterscotch eyes. I didn't pay attention much before, but his eyes didn't even have a hint of black in them; well other than his pupil that is.

"Okay, then. I ahhh…… okay." He said anxiously.

"What, are you nervous around my body??" I said in a teasing voice, I laughed as I did a pose.

"A little." he said as he played with a strand of my hair. He rubbed his cheek against mine and breathed in.

"Whoa there... mister!!" I said backing off, even though I wanted to be close to him so much.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well I guess it's a little touchy, feely after how you acted around me earlier today." I said to him a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry about that. I wasn't myself today. Not until recently I guess." He said to me kindly. "By the way you look beautiful in that."

"Henry, it's just an old pair of pants and a shirt that I've had _forever_." I said as I blushed.

"Well I say you still look beautiful in that. Will you ever forgive me, you know about earlier today?" He smiled.

"Yes but this is you last chance." I said in a queenly voice. "You are forgiven." I said laughing.

"Good." He smiled even bigger. "Are you okay, well did you get hurt from that tree?"

"I'm fine, just a little dazed and confused about what happened."

"What happened?" He asked again. I hesitated.

"It's a really long and weird story." I replied trying to avoid explaining it.

"I have time." He smiled at me and waited for my answer.

"Fine, I'll explain." I finally decided. "Well when I pulled out of your driveway, I was about to turn the corner when something that looked like an oversized wolf jumped past the front of my car, so I got out. When I was about to get back in a boy came out of the woods, I found out later that his name was Caleb, Caleb Danvers the third. We were talking when we heard a crack and then his eyes changed and we were by the woods suddenly. Then I went to my house." I finished. I looked at Henry's expression. His face was tense and his eyebrows were pushed together in madness.

"He changed in front of you?" He said under his breath through clenched teeth.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just don't like the people I know and love to be by him and his family." He confessed.

"So I'm one of those people you know and _love_." I tempted.

"You'll have to find out in the morning, so the longer you're not asleep the longer it will be to figure out." He looked at me with no hatred in his eyes this time, but love.

"Okay, I'll go to bed now." I said. I walked away and shut the light off.

I walked around to the left side of the bed and pulled the covers back. I curled up under them. Henry lay down on the other side of the bed. I started to drift off to sleep. His bed was really comfortable. The last thing I heard was Henry humming a song to me.

I tripped over a tree root and hit my head on a big rock on the mossy ground. I put my hand to where I had hit my head. I pulled my hand away and saw blood on my fingers. I got up as quick as possible, stumbling as I did. As soon as I got up I looked ahead of me and stopped where I was. A beautiful figure with glowing red eyes stood a few yards ahead of me. I stopped and stared at the figure. I couldn't move. I kept trying to catch my breath but I couldn't because every time I looked at the figure my heart started to race. I couldn't take my eyes off of it. I heard a noise in the woods and backed away. A giant, black wolf came leaping out of the woods and told me to go back. The wolf kept growling at the figure and pacing in front of me as if it was ready to kill it if it came near me. The wolf was standing in front of me, like it was protecting me from it. The wolf told me so many times to "_go back, leave, turn around!!", _but I couldn't stop looking at the figure. It was so beautiful. I was having a different dream this time. I looked down on the ground where the wolf was last time. It wasn't a wolf anymore, lying on the ground; it was a teenager, my age. It was Caleb.

"CALEB!!" I screamed. I looked back at the figure in the distance. I ran to Caleb. I almost got there but then the figure was at my side suddenly and its tight, icy grip was all around me. I kept struggling to get to Caleb. I got so exhausted.

"_You should have listened to that dog." _He whispered into my ear. I started to cry. He tilted my head to the left and bit down on the right side of my neck, but this time I could only think about Caleb.

I shot up in bed. "CALEB!!" I screamed. I started to cry and I couldn't stop.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked me anxiously, obviously worried.

"I keep having this horrible dream. This time it was different." I managed to say through my tears.


	7. Chapter 7

"What is it about?" He asked me still worried.

"Well first I'm running through the woods and then I trip and I hit my head. I know I'm bleeding. So I get back up to run again, but I see a figure in the distance and I can't move.

"Then there's this noise coming from inside the woods and I start to back away. Then a big black wolf comes out, I guess it's a werewolf. It tells me to go back, but I can't because I'm so mesmerized by the figure. The wolf keeps pacing in front of me, I guess trying to protect me. Then the figure is at my side all of a sudden and grabs me. His grip is really tight and cold." Henry was getting mad. His eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"I always look for the wolf and he's always lying there motionless, as a wolf, but this time it was in its human form, as Caleb. Then I always struggle to get out, but this time before the figure got me I almost got to Caleb, but then the figure grabbed me." I started crying again.

"He always whispers in my ear-you should have listened to that dog. And he always tilts my head to the left and bites down on the right side of my neck." Henry flinched.

"What does the figure look like?" Henry asked me.

"He has dark brown, almost black hair like yours. He is pale like you and your family. He has red eyes though, not the golden, topaz color of your eyes. And he has glistening white teeth and…." I stuttered.

"And…. What?" Henry questioned.

"And fangs." I answered. His eyes we sad all of a sudden, and the face reminded me of Caleb's face in the dream. I started to tear up again and I couldn't hold it any longer so I let them go. Henry saw my tears and came closer to me. He held me in his arms. The coldness of his hug comforted me. I looked up at him and stared into his eyes. He hugged me tighter. He cupped my face into his hands and pulled me up to his face to look into my eyes.

"Henry?" I said questionably.

"Yes." He answered.

"Don't ever leave me. Never, ever leave me. Even though we've only been, I don't know, like-"

"Like nice to each other for half a day." He finished smiling at me.

"Yeah, well I think…. I think…." I stopped to nervous and embarrassed to go on.

"You think what?" He asked me.

"I think I'm falling for you." I said blushing.

"You're not the only one falling. I'm falling for you too." He answered.

"But why me, I'm so ordinary and you're…..you're so……extraordinary!" I exclaimed.

"You're extraordinary to me." He said softly. I turned my head up to look at his face. I stretched up and kissed his lips. He let into it but then let go of me and pulled away. He got off the bed so quickly I didn't even notice until I saw the shape of his body standing in front of the windows.

"What's wrong?" I asked him startled.

"It's too complicated." He said. His eyes looked frightened.

"Try me Henry, it doesn't mater what you are, I'll love you no matter what." I smiled.

"Well, I'm…. A vampire." He said slowly.

"Ha!! So if you went out in the sun you'd burn?" I laughed.

"No, I'd sparkle like a diamond. I can show you someday." He said softly.

"Henry no matter what you are, I'll love you the same, just like I said before." I said as I walked up to him. I locked my arms around his body. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"I pulled away because I don't want to hurt you. Your blood 'sings' to me, like Bella's does to Edward. Sometimes it's hard for him because he might get to deep into it and hurt her that's why Edward is so cautious around Bella because of that and he loves her to much just like I do. " He confessed.

"Why were you glaring at me when we first met then?" I asked him curiously.

"Well vampires have special powers. I can read minds like Edward but I can also see people's future, if I want. I can't do anything like Jasper can though. He controls the mood of the room he's in. And when I saw you, I couldn't read your mind and now I doubt that I can see you future. I was so confused. Plus I had to try to fight the urge to drink your blood. You smell so good to me Kaitlin. We only eat animals, in places where there's a high amount of predators so we can level out the prey/predator amount in the environment, so it was a little weird when I wanted to kill you." He told me. "I'll get stronger so I can be with you, so I can kiss you." He smiled. "I'll just have to feed more than usual. It would have taken me longer to get used to you like Edward had to for Bella, but I'm a little stronger than him and he told me what was going on."

"I think maybe I should sleep this off." I said to him. I was about to start walking to the bed when he gathered me up in his arms and placed me under the covers. He laid next to me and held me in his arms.

"I'll tell you more in the morning." He said to me. Then he started to hum a song. It lulled me to sleep. All I could remember was his voice before I fell asleep.

I slowly opened my eyes to see the high ceiling. I slowly got up and looked around.

"Oh… yeah." I said to myself. I had spent the night at The Cullen's house and in Henry's room. I went to the golden chair to get my bag and I stopped by the window. I looked outside and saw the woods and the creek. It was so much more beautiful in daylight.

"Kaitlin?" Henry asked. I jumped.

"Oh my god Henry, don't do that. You scared me to death." I yelled.

"Oh I'm sorry." He said sadly.

"Don't be sad." I said quickly.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He asked me.

"What are you having?" I questioned.

"Nothing that you eat. I had mountain lion. I haven't had anything like you eat, since the day before I turned into a vampire in 1907." He laughed.

"Really, what else can you do that I can't?! Or things that you have that other people don't?" I asked curiously.

"First of I don't sleep at all. I don't have the need to. I can run really fast, I don't need to breathe, I don't have a heart beat or soul, but now that you came along, I think I have a soul again. I'm really strong; I eat animals and not the food you eat. I can read minds and see some of the future and I can turn people into vampires. Oh and we don't like werewolves and they don't like us. Most importantly I have the most beautiful girl for a girlfriend." He said smiling.

"And who's that?" I asked him feeling disappointed.

"Well, you of course!" He exclaimed.

"Well then in that case I just want waffles and eggs. And if you're so fast I want it in two minutes or less." As soon as I had said the last word he was gone. So I ran to my bag and started to get the clothes I wanted to wear. Before I even had even unzipped the bag, he was sitting on the bed with the waffles and eggs on a table with a rose in a vase.

"I had some extra time so I went to the forest and picked a wild rose for you." He said smiling my favorite half smile.

"Show off." I mumbled. "How big is your closet?" I asked.

"It's about the size of a normal room. Why?" He asked.

"I need to change." I said.

"Oh… I'll just leave like last time." He answered.

"I guess that's fine." I mumbled. He was out of the room before I got to say anything else. I grabbed my bag and dug into it for something to wear when I found a note. It said:

Kaitlin,

I took your all clothes home and Rosalie went shopping for new ones. They left them in my closet for you. Every bag in there is yours. And look under your pillow. I left a surprise there for you.

Love,

Henry

I went to his closet and opened the door. I had to lean up against the door frame because I was afraid I would faint. The closet was half filled with bags. I decided to go look under my pillow first. I walked over to the side of the bed where I had slept. I moved my pillow aside and saw a box. I picked up the box. I was trembling.

"Henry!" I yelled with my voice cracking. He came in and saw my face. He was at my side in less than a second.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked nervously.

"What is in this box Henry?" I demanded.

"Open it and you'll see." He told me.

"I can't I'm too nervous." I whispered. He took the box from my hand.

"Sit down Kaitlin. You look like you're going to faint." He told me. I sat down and watched him unravel the box. He pulled out a necklace with a medium sized, heart shaped diamond hanging off of it. I gasped when he came over to me to put it on me.

"Henry! It's beautiful. I love it." I said breathlessly while I held up my hair. He hooked it and I let my hair fall. I looked at myself in a mirror across the room and sighed. I turned around to look at him.

"I wish I could kiss you right now." I said to him.

"You can, I went hunting this morning so when you got this I couldn't object to giving _you_ one either." He mumbled as he kissed my collar bone, then my neck, and then my cheek. He started to trace his fingers down the side of my waist, then down my thigh and back up again. I jumped up and he caught me. I hooked my legs around his body. I put my arms around his neck and kissed his lips. He dropped my legs and sat me on the bed. He kissed my lips one last time and pulled away.

"Wow, maybe you should hunt everyday." I said breathless. We laughed and then my stomach growled so, I got up to eat the breakfast that Henry made me. I finished it in five minutes.


	8. Chapter 8

"Henry, what should I wear

"Henry, what should I wear? I don't know what to choose with all those bags full of clothes." I asked him.

"Let me look." He was gone and back again in about ten seconds.

"How about this?" He handed me a rich red anytime of day kinda dress.

"Oh my god, how much did that cost?!" I asked astonished.

"Oh… it's only 200." He said to me.

"200, oh my god Henry!!" I gasped.

"Just put it on. Don't make me have to do it for you!" He threatened.

"Well then go ahead!!" I said as I ran out the door. I had slipped Henry's robe on and had taken my arms out of the sleeves; his robe had been hanging on the wall. He popped out in front of me and gripped my shoulders.

"Ha!! Now I've got you." He said proudly.

"No you don't." I said as I wriggled out of his grip. I started sprinting down the stairs and he popped up two stairs below me. I looked around and I couldn't go anywhere. I saw everybody watching us and laughing. I was smiling so big. I looked over the side to see how far down the drop was. It wasn't _that_ far down, I had jumped farther. As soon as he saw me look over the side his face suddenly had a frightened look. I jumped over the side and was getting ready for the feeling of the hardwood floor on my feet, when I wasn't falling anymore. I was hanging in mid air. I looked up and saw Henry's frightened face. He was holding on to my right wrist. I felt his cold hands freezing my hand and arm numb.

"Henry, you can let go. I'm not jumping off a cliff or anything." I said calmly.

"Fine." He said to me. He let go of my hand and I fell into his arms.

"That's not fair Henry!" I remarked. I tried to get up out of his arms but he placed me over his shoulder and started walking up the stairs.

"Henry let me down!! Henry!!" When we got to his door he stood me up on the ground. I opened the door and slammed it behind me and on Henry. Henry was standing a few feet in front of me.

"Ugh!!" I screamed.

"Now put that dress on, I won fair and square." Henry smiled. I walked over to him and snatched it from his hands. I walked to the door, but before I walked out I turned to him.

"No you didn't win fair and square." I walked out and slammed the door behind me. I stalked to the bathroom, set the dress down and ran to Edward's room.

"Bella do you have shampoo, conditioner and body wash that I can use?" I asked her.

"Yeah here ya go." She through me a bag and I walked out with it. Of course Henry was there waiting for me.

"What do you want?!" I snapped. I was still heading towards the bathroom. I walked in and took all of the stuff I needed, out.

"What's wrong Kaitlin?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm taking a shower and I'm putting your stinkin' dress on." I mumbled. I shut the door, locked it and took my clothes and my necklace off and got into the shower. I quickly took the shower and got out I put my bra and underwear on. Then I slid on the dress. I rolled my hair in a towel and hooked the necklace on. I walked out and went to Henry's room to get my make up. I put it in the bathroom and went into the closet to look for some shoes to go with the dress.

"Looking for these?" Henry questioned. I looked up and saw the red pair of heels.

"Yes I am." I walked over to him. He got down on both knees and picked one shoe up and my foot. He slid the shoe on and did the same to the other. When he was done I walked over to my bag and grabbed my hair mousse. I took my hair out of the towel and started to put the mousse in my hair. When I finished with that I turned around and Henry stood there. He looked into my eyes. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. I let my arms fall to my sides and leaned up against him. I was so mad at him, though I just couldn't stay mad at him with the ways he looked at me, always so concerned about me. I backed away and walked to the door. I

Went into the bathroom and put my mascara, eyeliner, and a little eye shadow on. I looked in my bag for lip gloss and found a clear one. I put it on over the Chap Stick and went back to Henry's closet. I looked in the bags for purses. I found a small, rich red purse. I put my car keys, cell phone and, I'd put money in it when I got home, in my purse. I walked down the stairs and out the front door when I walked out I saw Henry leaning against my car.

"Where are you going Kaitlin?" He asked me now very concerned.

"I'm going home." I replied. I took out my car keys and unlocked my car. Henry moved out of the way so I could get in. I put my purse in the passenger seat and shut the door.

"You look beautiful." He whispered.

"I love you Henry." I whispered back, blushing. He bent his head down to my face and kissed my lips. I let in and kissed back. He stopped kissing my lips and he kissed my neck once. He opened my car door and helped me in. He kissed my hand before shutting the door. I buckled my seatbelt and started the car. He backed away as I pulled out. I turned left to go to my house. When I got there I took off the bandages and looked at my arm. There were light purplish blue bruises on it. I went inside and saw a note on the table. My mom, Ben and Dwayne had left to go out to eat for lunch. I walked upstairs to my room. I opened the door and saw Henry sitting in my rocking chair. I ran over to him and I started to kiss him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!!" I said in between kisses. I pulled my head away looked into his butterscotch eyes. "I can't stay mad at you, I love you too much." I said as I pulled away to go to my dresser drawer to get the money. I searched the top drawer and I pulled out the money and put it in my purse. I sat the purse up against the dresser. Henry turned me around and hugged me.

"I won't do it again, I promise." He said to me.

"I'm gonna spend the night again." I told him.

"That's fine with me." He replied. I grabbed my cell and the car keys out of my purse and started walking to the door. When I got downstairs to the kitchen, Henry was sitting in a dinning room table chair.

"Where are you going now?" He asked me again, even more concerned.

"I'm going to go see Caleb. After what happened last night, I need to see him." I replied.

"Okay, but you be careful. You know I don't like him or any of his friends." He warned me.

"I will be and I know you don't like any of them, just like Edward and the rest of your family, but mostly Edward." I smiled up at him. I gave him a kiss and walked out the door. I got into my car and looked down at my heels. I defiantly did not want to wear those to Caleb's. I slid them off and put them into the back seat. I reached onto the passenger side's floor and grabbed my red high tops. I opened the glove compartment and grabbed the socks I had in there. I put the socks and high tops on. I started the car. Then I buckled my seatbelt and I grabbed my cell phone out of the cup holder and dialed Bella's cell phone number. As I pulled out and started to turn left the phone rang a few times and then she picked up. I went faster to the left.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Bella, do you know where Caleb lives?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it's two houses down from Jake's. _It's Kaitlin. Yes, he does know. _Kaitlin, better speed it up because Edward and Alice are coming." She informed me. I pushed the gas pedal farther to the ground. She explained all the directions and told me to speed up even faster.

"I think I passed the boundary line." I said.

"Well better let you go. Edward is going to yell after he figures out that I warned you." She laughed.

"Yeah, I better go too. Bye Bella."

"Bye Kaitlin." She hung up the phone. I saw a small house, I saw what Bella told me looked like Jake's house, and then I saw Caleb's house. It was a pale yellow with white trimming.


	9. Chapter 9

I pulled into his gravel driveway and got out of my car

I pulled into his gravel driveway and got out of my car. I walked up to his door and knocked. I heard someone coming to the door. They opened it. It was Caleb. When he saw me he smiled. That smile was my favorite and it made me so happy.

"Hey!" He said excitedly.

"Hey!" I said back.

"How you feeling?" He asked as he pulled me in. He shut he door behind me and locked it. He looked at me intently.

"It's good." I replied. "I've got a question for you, why did, on the night that you saved me, your eyes turned black?" I asked.

"Ummm……. you must have been seeing things with all of the adrenaline." He smirked.

"I know what I saw, and your eyes turned black when a ring of fire burst out from your pupil!!" I exclaimed.

"Damn it, now I have to tell you." He whispered.

"Good, tell me." I smiled smugly as we sat down at the table.

"Well…… I'm a werewolf. I guess that's what you can call it. Oh and I have these powers from my dad's side of the family." He whispered. I laughed at loud. I couldn't stop. All I could think about was Henry and his family being vampires. When I finally calmed down. I looked at him. He was looking at the ground. "Are you done now?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, yeah." I answered, wiping away the tears from my face. "Show me."

"What, Why?" He asked his head lifted up now, staring me in the face.

"I want to see."

"Fine." He got up and so did I. "Move over to the wall I don't want you to get hurt." I backed up and he pushed away the table and chairs. He started to shake uncontrollably and burst into an oversized wolf. He was black with one big white spot on his chest. I sat down on the floor. He walked over to me and laid his head in my lap. I started to pet his head and he walked into the living room. He came back in a few seconds with a gray pair of sweat pants on. His tan skin covered his big muscles. It was almost as good as Henry. I pushed the table and chairs back and walked over to him.

"Thanks for letting me see without objection." I smiled at him and he hugged me.

"Your welcome. God Kaitlin you stink!" He exclaimed as I hugged him tighter.

"What, I took a shower." I questioned.

"You probably only smell bad to me, you smell like….. _Them_." He said.

"Oh….. That's right you guys don't like vampires. So now I'll smell like you and they'll think I stink." I sort of asked. He nodded and I laughed.

"Wait they already told you??" He looked at me curiously.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Nothing just seems soon and you're not like phased or anything. And it's not like Bella, how she found out." He whispered. _How in God's name was I going to tell him about me and Henry now?_

"Did I seem phased at all when you just burst into an oversized wolf?" I asked eyeing him.

"Not when I came out as an _oversized wolf_." He mimicked me. "You did seem a little out there when I came back out of the living room as a human with no shirt on." He looked at me and smiled as I blushed.

"Hey, do you have any pants I could borrow while I'm here? It's so cold and this dress isn't helping any." I asked. I was freezing in this dress.

"Umm….. Yeah I think so. I think I have a pair of pajama pants that I only wore like….. Twice. Why the hell did you even wear that thing here?" He grabbed my good arm and pulled me up the stairs. His hand was burning my skin.

"Henry talked me into it." I mumbled.

"How did he do that?" He asked again.

"Well, I bought a bunch of clothes and I tried this on and then I walked out to get my bag, because I was at the Cullen's house. He saw me and was like, _you look beautiful in that_ so I was like, _okay, I'll wear it then_." I explained as he dug through the drawers of his dresser. He looked up with a pair of pajama pants in his hands.

"Yep, here they are. Why did you even listen to him?" He asked suspiciously. He turned to me and threw the pajama pants at me. They were dark blue with black wolves on them. I slid them on under my dress. I pulled the strings until they were nice and tight.

"I don't know why, just because I guess. How do I look?" I asked posing.

"Beautiful." He replied while staring at me.

"Oh god, stop it. What is it with everybody today?" I asked.

"What?" He questioned.

"Everyone's saying that I'm look beautiful, I look gorgeous. Ugh!!" I made my fingers a gun and put it to my head and we laughed. "I'm freezing!! Is it any warmer downstairs?"

"Not really. Come here." I walked over to him and he grabbed me and hugged me tight. He was burning up.

"Wow, are you always like this? You're on fire!!" I asked him.

"Yeah, your own personal space heater." He laughed as we started to walk down the stairs. We went downstairs to sit on the couch and watch TV. We sat down there talking for a bit and huddled up together.

"So what's with the powers thing?" I asked.

"That's what made my eyes like that." He replied.

"Oh, well you'll have to tell me more about that another time." After a while I looked at the clock it was almost 8:00pm.

"Oh crap!" I got up and started to untie the strings on the pajama pants.

"No you go ahead and keep those." He told me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah I never wear them. It was like a gag gift because it has all the wolves on them." He said nonchalantly.

"Okay." I grabbed my things and put my shoes on. I ran over and hugged Caleb and he kissed the top of my head.

"Don't do anything stupid." I said

"I won't, I promise." He sighed. I gave him my cell and house number.

"Okay, good. That's my cell and house number if you ever need to call me. Bye." I said.

"Bye." I ran to my car because it was raining. I unlocked it and jumped in. I started it and buckled my seatbelt. I slid off the pants, folded them up and put them into the passenger seat. I turned the heat on and pulled out of his driveway. With the windshield wipers going, I could see really well. On my way back to Henry's I saw something rush past me. I sped up. When I saw the driveway I pulled into it and parked as close to the house a possible. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Bella's cell number.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Hey can you make Henry come out and get me." I asked.

"Yeah sure. _Hey Henry go out and gets your girlfriend._ He'll be out in a second." She informed me.

"Here he is." I hung up the phone and held it in my hand. I grabbed the pants and the heels and gave the keys and my cell to Henry through the window. I put the window back up and got out. He picked me up and locked the car. He raced us in and sat me down on the couch. I took my shoes off and ran upstairs. When I got up to his room, he was already in there. I started to slide my dress off. I didn't care he was in the room any more.

"Is that the signal for me to leave?" Henry asked.

"No. I don't mind you being in here any more." I answered smiling. I put my new pajama pants on and walked over to the closet to try and find a shirt to wear to bed.

"I'm telling you now; there are no clothes to wear to bed in there." Henry informed me. "Wear this." He came up to me and put my arms in the sleeves of one of his long sleeve, button up shirts. It was black and matched my new pajama pants. I looked at him as he buttoned it up. I stopped his hands as he pulled away and he looked at me. I wrapped my arms around his body and hugged him. He held me tighter.

"What's wrong?" He asked me as he finished buttoning up the shirt.

"I thought I saw something out there. On my way back I saw something rush past me. It wasn't a werewolf, definitely wasn't a car or animal. What else could it be?" I asked. He tensed up and pulled me closer.

"It could be someone like us." He whispered. "Not all of us eat animals, they eat humans."

"What are they here for then?"

"They could just be passing through or they could be after you or Bella only because your human scent is mixed with ours and Bella, well she's on so many hit lists it's not even funny. They might even be trying to get to you or Bella to get back at us. They could also be tracking you from Indiana or Texas." He answered quietly.

"So they want to kill me?" I asked with a squeak in my voice. He nodded slowly. I trembled and started to fall. Good thing I was in Henry's arms. The last thing I felt was being scooped up and the feeling of something cushiony.


	10. Chapter 10

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Henry ask.

"Nothing, she just fainted is all." Carlisle said. "She can probably hear us even though she's not awake."

"She's gonna wake up in about 5... 4... 3... 2... 1." Alice said. I rubbed my face.

"Kaitlin." Henry sighed.

"Wow, fainting sucks." I said tiredly. Henry kissed my forehead and tried to kiss my lips, but as much as I wanted him to, I stopped him.

"Don't do that or I'll faint again." I smiled. He kissed the corner of my lips before he pulled away. I faked fainting and fell back.

"Oh my god, Kaitlin!!" He freaked and picked me up in his arms.

"Got ya." I said. I put my arms around his neck and kissed his lips. He sat me back down on the bed smiling.

"Now I want you to rest and I'm pretty sure Henry will take care of you." Carlisle told me.

"You're so much like Bella! Getting hurt all the time and stuff!!" Emmett exclaimed. "Wow this is going to be funny. Two girls getting hurt twenty-four-seven, I bet Bella will get hurt more."

"I bet Kaitlin, will get hurt more." Jasper retorted.

"Hey, I'm still in the room, and so is Kaitlin!!" Bella yelled as everyone walked out of the room and left me and Henry alone in his room. I got off the bed and walked over to the wall of windows.

"Kaitlin, you need to rest." Henry said to me. I kept walking towards them. I looked down on the woods to see the sparkling creek lit by the moonlight. Henry came up to me and picked me up in his arms. He walked over to the bed and laid me down under the covers. He kissed my head and laid down beside me. I fell right asleep.

I was walking in the woods outside Henry's house. It was dark, but the moon was so bright you could see quite clearly. I walked through the creek. I saw something flash past me. I started to run towards the house. When I ran in the back door, something flashed past me again. I sprinted up the stairs to Henry's room. I ran in and shut the door behind me. I looked around for Henry. I saw something in the chair and ran over to it.

"Henry, something's here!!" I screamed as I flipped the chair around to face me. It was Henry, but he wasn't moving.

"Henry, what's wrong?" I put my right hand on his cold chest to shake him. His chest was soaking wet. I looked at my hand in the moonlight. There was color and it smelled rusty. It was dark red. I looked at him longer and noticed it wasn't his chest bleeding in was his neck. I started to gag, so I covered my mouth with my left hand. Something grabbed me and they held my hand to my mouth with theirs. I flipped around; it was only Edward and Bella.

"Kaitlin, you need to wake up. He's trying to get to you." He said.

"But what about Henry!!" I screamed. Tears were pouring down my face now.

"Kaitlin it's just a dream!!" Bella yelled. They grabbed me and pulled me out of the room. When we walked out of Henry's room it was dark. All you could see was the figure's body and his glowing red eyes. He grabbed Bella and pushed her at the wall. Edward screamed so high and loud I had to cover my ears. The figure was at me before Edward could grab him. The figure pushed Edward to where Bella was laying lifelessly. The figure grabbed me tightly and his grip was colder than I had remembered.

_"You should have never let me in your head. Now I know the ones to get to make you come to me." _He said. This time he didn't bite my neck, he threw me down the stairs and _then_ he bit me.


	11. Chapter 11

I shot up out of the bed my eyes wide looking around

I shot up out of the bed my eyes wide looking around. Henry looked frightened. I grabbed him, crying.

"What's wrong? Did you have that dream? Did Caleb get hurt again?" He asked.

"I did have the dream again, but it was so different this time. Caleb wasn't even in it." I managed.

"What happened this time?" He whispered softly.

"I don't want to talk about it." I told him softly. He kissed the top of my head.

"That's okay." He said. "I don't have to know."

"I'll still tell you, I'm just not ready now." I mumbled. I kissed his cheek. "I love you Henry."

"I love you too." He told me as he kissed me back. "Lay down. You need to sleep."

"NO! I don't want to have that dream again. Not that one, it's too scary." I yelled.

"_Nothing _can hurt you, not while I'm here." He told me softly. "It'll be okay." He brushed his soft lips against my neck and wiped my tears off of my cheeks. I lied down and pulled the covers over myself. He cuddled up to me and hummed the lullaby he always did after my dreams. I fell asleep in his arms, not ever wanting him to leave me.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning I woke up at 5:30am. I got out of bed and walked out of Henry's room. I walked to the bathroom and saw some new shampoo, conditioner and body wash on the counter. I saw the towel sitting on the counter also. I turned the hot water on and got in after I had taken my pajamas and necklace off. When I got out I wrapped the towel around me, hooked my necklace on and walked down to Henry's room to find something to wear for my first day of school. I looked on the bed and saw an outfit on the bed. The outfit had a red, two finger width strap blouse and straight leg jeans. It had a mid body length black zip up sweatshirt that said _Cullen_ down the side in cursive letters. I laughed to myself when I saw the lettering. I started to dress when there was a knock at the door.

"Hold on!!" I yelled at the knocker. I slipped on the rest of my outfit and looked on the floor for shoes.

"Come in!!" I called. Henry walked in with a new pair of shoes in his hand. I guess you can call skater shoes and they were black with a bunch of cursive letters all over them.

"Thanks Henry." I thanked him. He handed them to me. I slipped them on and grabbed on to him. "I love you." He held me tighter.

"I love you too." He whispered. Henry grabbed my stuff and then his.

"You don't have to carry that. It's probably too heavy." I said.

"This is nothing." He said. He picked me up with one had and held me above his head.

"Oh my god Henry put me down!!" I screamed laughing. He set the books, in his other hand, down on the bed with me still sitting on the palm of his hand. He dropped the hand that was holding me. I started to fall and my baby doll top flared out. I pushed my hands against the flare like Marilyn Monroe did with her dress in that one really famous picture when she was above the vent. He caught me in his arms and I let out a big breath. Then kissed his lips and laughed. He let me down and grabbed our books. I went to the bathroom and fixed my hair. I put my make up on went out to my car. I unlocked it and started to warm it up. I went back inside to find Henry and my books. By this time it was 7:00am.

"Hey Henry, where are my books?" I said after I found him talking to Edward.

"In my car, why?" He asked.

"I need to go to my house and I not ready to tell them that I'm already in love with somebody. So I need it to look like I just slept over and now I'm going to school." I replied.

"Okay." He smiled. He was gone and back in a few seconds. "Here ya go. See you at school." He kissed my cheek and handed me my books. I walked back to my car. I pulled out of the driveway and started to go to my house when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked. I hadn't known the number.

"Hey." I recognized the voice. It was Caleb.

"Hey! What's up?" I asked him.

"Not much, what about you?" He asked back.

"Nothing, I have to go to school today though." I sighed.

"Well good luck with that." He laughed. I had made it to my house.

"Hey I have to go. I'm at my house and my mom is going to freak if I'm on the phone when she sees me." I said to him. I heard him laugh.

"Okay, bye." He said.

"Bye." I hung up the phone as I shut my car door. I walked to the door and knocked. Ben opened it and moved to the side so I could get in.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey

"Hey! How was your sleepover?" He asked.

"It was great!" I said smiling.

"Great!" He exclaimed. I walked in and sat down on the couch. My mom walked in with a camera.

"Mom!" I whined. She started to snap pictures. I started to smile and pose.

"Okay, I'm done with pictures mom, and I have to go now anyway." I said after twenty or so pictures. I walked up to her and hugged and kissed her. I went to Ben and hugged and kissed him. Dwayne was upstairs, so I didn't go up to see him.

"Where did you get that?" My mom asked before I walked out the door.

"My clothes?" I asked. She nodded. "I've had them. Oh and this is Rosalie's. She's letting me borrow it for my first day of school." I said.

"Oh, well that was nice of her. Have a good day at school." She yelled out the door. I ran to my car and started it. I backed out and went to the school.

When I pulled into the parking lot I turned my cell phone off and got out. I walked out and looked at my schedule. I saw Bella and Edward and walked up to them.

"Hey what classes do you have Bella?" I showed her my schedule. She compared hers with mine.

"You have a lot of classes with me!!" She exclaimed.

"Yay, now I have someone I know to sit with." I exclaimed back. We walked together laughing until I made it to my locker.

"Bye, see you first hour." I said to Bella.

"Bye." She replied.

I walked to my locker and started to put in my combination. Then someone walked up to the locker next to mine.

"Hi." They said. I turned my head to them and smiled.

"Hi!" I said.

"Are you new here?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"What's your name?" She questioned.

"My name's Kaitlin, what's yours?" I asked as I turned back to my locker.

"Jessica." She replied. When she told me her name I saw Henry talking to Edward, and Bella was holding Edward's hand standing next to him. I stared at him for a moment while she talked. I looked back and she was looking at Henry. "Who are you looking at?" She asked me playfully.

"Umm…. You know who I'm looking at, you just were." I replied.

"Henry Cullen?" She asked snottily.

"Yeah… so what." I asked back.

"Don't even think about it, he doesn't date." She said annoyed.

"Really?" I said as I saw him starting to walk my way. He walked up to me and turned me around. I knew he had been reading Jessica's thoughts. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me on my lips for a few seconds. He walked away, waiting for me a few feet back and I looked back at Jessica. She had her mouth hanging wide open.

"Oh really he doesn't date? Then way am I dating him." I lifted up my left arm and showed her the cursive letters that said _Cullen_ down the side. I walked away towards Henry and grabbed his hand. We walked to class together and went to sit be Bella and Edward. I knew that Jessica didn't like me now. We told Bella and Edward about what happened and they laughed. School was pretty boring even though I had friends to sit with and talk to. After Jessica witnessed Henry and me, she got it around school pretty quick, so everyone was talking about that. When it was time for Spanish, I was gonna be late. It was my last class, so I started to run through the hallways I must have taken the wrong turn. The hallway I was in was like I was in a house that was being built. The school must have been remodeling that part of the building. I was still running when I saw something flash past me like in my dreams. I stopped dead in my tracks. I looked around, and started to sprint when something hit me. I fell and slid to the wall.

"Miss me?" They whispered in my ear. I knew that voice; it was the vampire from my dream. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth before I could open it. I struggled to move and get away. I could feel my leg throbbing. I looked down and saw that I had a gash in my leg. I started to cry, and then I saw Henry, Edward, and Jasper standing behind him. He let go of me and went to them. Henry went to my side and scooped me up. Edward and Jasper were fighting the other vampire off. Henry hid me in a corner and in a minute or two they all came back. Edward picked me up.

"Take her to the nurse and then to Carlisle." Henry told Edward. "Edward go and make up a story. I'm going to go back to class with Jasper and ask to go to the nurse to go home to see you, Kaitlin." He demanded. He brushed my cheek lightly with his fingers. I reached up to touch his hand, but he had vanished, and so had Jasper. I looked up at Edward.

"What's wrong with them?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing, He just can't be around your blood." Edward answered. "He's still a little sensitive to your blood, _especially yours. _Jasper is still a little sensitive around blood too." Edward walked down the hallways with me in his arms. When we finally made it to the nurse's office, she looked at me and gasped.

"What happened!?" She screamed.

"Well when I-" I started, but Edward cut me off.

"She went down the wrong hallway on her way to Spanish, the one being remodeled, and slipped and fell down on something. Jasper, Henry, and I heard her on our way to our classes and we went and found her lying on the ground holding her leg. Henry went to get Alice and they cleaned the mess up best they could, while I took Kaitlin here." Edward lied.

"Henry and Jasper said they'd be here after he cleaned up the mess." Edward told the nurse. She looked at me.

"Is this true?" She asked suspiciously. I looked at her and pulled my self together. I wiped my tears.

"Yes." I replied.

"Okay. Well I can't do much." She informed everyone.

"I can take her to Carlisle." Edward said questionably.

"I guess. Just let me clean the cut up. Oh and all of you that were there can go home and rest." She said as she went to the counter to get her supplies.

"Well I'm going to stay here and Jasper might. I know Henry will want to go home. Oh and Alice will want to stay." Edward told her.

"Okay, I'll go down to his class after this." She sat down on her chair and rolled closer to the bed I was sitting in. She pulled out what looked like rubbing alcohol and a rag. She started to clean my cut. I flinched.

"It hurts, I know." She told me. After she had finished I tried to get out if the bed but Edward scooped me up and thanked the nurse. I said thank you quietly to her. Edward took me out to my car and laid me down in the back seat. I saw the sweatshirt that said _Cullen_ down the said and pulled up to me trying not to get blood on it.

"Edward, how did you get this jacket?" I asked puzzled. He started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

"I got it out of your locker. I know your combination because I read your mind this morning. Henry told me to just incase you forgot something." He replied laughing. When we made it to my house he took the keys out of the ignition and opened the door my head was by. He picked me up and cradled me in my arms.

"I can probably walk Edward." I said.

"I know, but Henry would be mad at me if I let you." He replied. He walked me up to my door and knocked. I heard the door being unlocked and my mom opened the door.


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh my gosh, what happened

"Oh my gosh, what happened!?" She screamed.

"I just fell mom." I said calmly. Edward brought me in and went to my room.

"How did you know where my room was?" I asked confused.

"I read your mind, remember?" He whispered in my so my mom wouldn't be able to hear.

"Oh yeah." I remembered. He laid me down on the bed and put a towel under my leg. I noticed my mom had put away my clothes and made my bed.

"Honey are you okay? Do you need anything?" My mom asked anxiously.

"Nothing mom." I replied.

"I better go get Carlisle before that cut starts to bleed again." Edward told my mom and me.

"Yeah you better. When's Henry coming?" I asked.

"Soon." He said as he walked out the door. My mom walked out a few minutes after him to watch for Edward and Carlisle to come back. I thought about the vampire that attacked me. I remember his piercing red eyes, his powdery white skin, and his shiny white teeth. I shuddered at the thought. I heard the front door open and voices downstairs. There were multiple footsteps on the stairs and my door swung open. Mitzie, Carlisle, and Edward walked in.

"There she is." I heard my mom say in the background. Carlisle walked over to me and looked at my leg. He bent down to take a closer look.

"Edward, when is Henry coming?" I whispered anxiously.

"Soon, I said." He replied with a calm, velvety touch to his voice.

"When exactly is soon?" I whispered back a little louder.

"Soon." He replied. I gave up. Carlisle had some tools lying on my bed next to me.

"I'm going to give you a shot with some antibiotics to num the pain when I stitch it up." He grabbed a needle and a little bottle with something clear in it. I figured that was the antibiotics. He put the needle through the lid and sucked some of the antibiotic in the needle.

"I can count to three if you'd like." He suggested.

"No it's okay." I said.

"Okay then." He took the needle and put it to my leg. I winced but then the pain went away.

"Can you feel this?" Carlisle asked me.

"Feel what?" I asked back.

"Good." He started to stitch up my leg. After a few minutes he was done. He wrapped my leg up in some bandages.

"Wow that was fast." Mitzie said.

"I work quickly. I've had _a lot _of practice." He said. I was fighting a laugh. "Here's some pain medication for your leg." He sat it on my bed side table and covered me up with a blanket.

"Henry will be here in a minute. I promise." Edward said. He smiled and patted my shoulder. "Don't get hurt again; better yet don't be like Bella." He walked out of the room with Carlisle tagging behind him. My mom kissed my head and walked out of the room too. I sighed and tried to relax. I really wanted to see Henry.

"Kaitlin someone's here to see you!!" my mom yelled up to me. My eyes opened wide.

"Send them up!!" I yelled back. I waited anxiously. The door slowly opened, and Henry popped his head in.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked me curiously.

"I'm okay. I can't feel anything." I laughed. He walked in and kissed my forehead. I squeezed him tight.


	15. Chapter 15

"I was walking through the woods outside your house when something flashed past me

"I was walking through the woods outside your house when something flashed past me." I started to tell him my dream.  
"What?" He asked me.

"My dream." I murmured.

"Keep going then." He replied.

"I started to sprint towards the house, when I got in something flashed past me again. I ran faster up the stairs and into your room. I locked the door and I kept calling your name. I saw something sitting in the chair and went over to it. I turned it around and you were sitting there. I kept saying your name and then I shook you. Your chest was wet and when I looked at the color on my fingers it was red. Your neck was bleeding. I started to gag and cry when Edward and Bella came in and told me to be quiet. I just kept screaming What about Henry! What about Henry. They just told me it was a dream; he's just trying to get in your head.

"We ran out of your room and it was pitch black. All we could see was that vampire's crimson eyes. The vampire pushed Bella at the wall and Edward just screamed, really high and loud I had to cover my ears. The vampire pushed Edward to the wall where Bella was and then he was at my head and whispering in my ear. He said that I should have never let him in my head. And that now he knows the ones to get to make me come to him. He pushed me down the stairs and bit me." I winced at the memory. I looked up at Henry. His face was so tense, worse then the night I fainted. He looked so worried.

"Henry what's wrong?" I asked anxiously.

"Shhh…. your mom is coming." He was at the end of the bed and looked at me with pain in his eyes and then suddenly smiled and I realized that my mom was stomping up the stairs. I laughed to make it more convincing, it sounded a bit fake, but it must have been convincing because she walked in and smiled.

"So what exactly happened?" She asked. Henry glanced at me quickly and looked back at Mitzie.

"Well I was going to be late to Spanish, so I was running though the hallways and took the wrong turn. I tripped on something and cut my leg and a few seconds after that Edward, Jasper and Henry found me and took me to the nurse. That's pretty much it other than Carlisle and all that stuff you just saw." I explained.

"Oh okay. Who's this?" She pointed to Henry.

"Oh, that's Henry." I said. He smiled again and walked up to my mom.

"Hi." He said as he shook her hand. I fought a grin at the corners of my mouth.

"Hi." She replied with a big grin.

"I met him when I went to see Bella." I told her.

"Oh." She looked at me with big eyes and we laughed. "I'll be right back." She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. I looked at Henry and laughed. He walked up to me and grabbed my hand. I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry about today. I-." I cut him off mid sentence.

"It's not your fault Henry. You didn't tell him or make him come here. You didn't choose for this to happen." I said. I kissed his check. He bent down and kissed my neck.

"Hey I better go." He said quietly still a little tense.

"No don't go." I said quickly.

"I'll be back later. I'll climb up the window when everyone's asleep." He informed me.

"Okay." I stood up on my tip toes to kiss his check when he turned his head and I kissed his lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer with all my strength. He pulled away like it was nothing and I'm sure it was. I wished I could just hold him there, like my prisoner.

"I'll be back." He kissed my forehead.

"Henry, before you go can you call Caleb?" I asked quietly. He stopped and turned around.

"Yeah, I will, but I'm staying here when he's here." He said coldly.

"Okay." I said softly.

"You need to rest." He said to me.

"No I don't." I snorted. Before I knew it he was two inches from my face and I was blushing. My mouth was open; I could taste his breath on my tongue. It made me so dizzy. I laid my head back down and took a deep breath in. Then let it out.

"Bye. I'll be right back. I'll be downstairs." He said.

"Bye." I mumbled. He walked out of my room and closed the door. I heard voices downstairs and fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

I opened my eyes

I opened my eyes. I remembered what had happened at the school and shuddered at the thought. I looked around. Caleb and Henry were in the room, both in corners across the room.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked tiredly. "Oh wait you guys don't like each other and I'm guessing the way you guys smell to each other is nasty." I laughed as I looked at their noses. Their noses were all scrunched up and they each looked in pain.

"Hey." Henry was at my side instantly as soon as I spoke. He kissed my lips and I heard a growl building in Caleb's chest. Henry stopped where he was and looked over at him, I did too. His face was so angry and his teeth were showing and he was clenching them.

"What's wrong Caleb?" I asked. I was so confused, one minute he was quiet, and the next he was furious.

"He's mad that I kissed you like that, and that I act the way I do around you. You know me and all." He said to me. "He doesn't know about us, does he?" He said quieter into my ear. I shook my head at the question. I didn't even want to know what Caleb would say _or_ do.

"He knows that I know you and your family are vampires, but he doesn't know about _us_. Umm…. Caleb." I said shakily.

"Yeah?" He perked up.

"I need to tell you something." I told him.

"Shoot." He smiled. It was my smile. It made me smirk at him.

"I, well, I, I'm 'dating' Henry." I said quickly. The smile faded and he sat back down.

"Yeah, can I talk to you? _Alone_." He asked me coldly.

"Sure." I looked over and Henry was already out of the room. Caleb walked over to me and sat down on my bed, next to me.

"Why didn't you tell me before? That you were dating him?" He pleaded.

"Because I didn't know really know for sure until today. I just didn't think about it before." I explained.

"Did you ever kiss him or anything before you _didn't know_?" He emphasized. I paused and stuttered.

"Well…" I murmured. His face froze.

"You did, didn't you?" He asked furious. He started to shake, but then he stopped and pinched his fingers to the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah." I said softly.

"UGH, why didn't you tell me about that!!" He screamed. I pulled my legs out from under the blanket and stood up.

"Because I knew you would do this!!" I yelled back. I covered my mouth.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. No one's home other than me, you and that blood- Henry." I glared at him.

"What were you about to say?" I asked.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

"Tell me!!" I screamed.

"BLOODSUCKER!! Okay!! Happy now!!" He yelled back. He flipped around and looked at the door. I felt dizzy all of a sudden. The thing he called Henry brought back memories of that vampire.

"Caleb." I said weakly.

"What?" He replied, still harsh.

"Get Henry." I said quieter. He turned around and looked at me. He ran to the door and opened it. I heard a little bit of talking and Henry walked in. He saw my face and I was in his arms. I looked up. His face was full of fear.

"What's wrong Kaitlin?" He asked suddenly.

"I don't know. I'm just so dizzy." I answered. I started to fall, like I did the night I had the horrible dream.

"Henry, Caleb." I said dazed. Henry caught me and laid me down on the bed. Then everything went black.

I shot out of my bed and looked around. "Hello?! Anyone here?!" I screamed. "Henry?! Caleb?!" I screamed louder. I tried to turn the light on, but the power must have been out. I walked downstairs and heard something.

"Hello?" I called again. There wasn't an answer. I saw something flash past me with red eyes. "Shit!!" I ran upstairs and ran into my room and locked the door. I was having another dream. I ran to the window and looked out. I saw Henry and Caleb standing on the grass looking up at me.

"Come on!!" They yelled. I opened the window. I swung my leg over and something pulled me back.

"Henry!! Caleb!!" I yelled. I heard one of them scream no, but the vampire was already whispering in my ear.

_"I know a little more about you every nightmare." _He hissed. He turned my head and opened his mouth. I started to struggle even though I knew there was no use. He bit down on my neck harder this time and I screamed in pain.

I jumped out of bed crying and screaming.

"Kaitlin, what's wrong!?" Henry had me in his arms and was stroking my hair.

"I had another dream." I choked. I cried on his shirt, ruining it.

"It's okay. It's not real." He said trying to calm me.

"But it is Henry!!" I screamed. "This time he said that he knew more about me every nightmare!!" He pulled me tighter.

"Who's _he_?" Caleb asked.

"The person that did this to me, a vampire." I answered. Caleb growled and Henry pushed me a little behind him.

"Calm down Caleb." He said. Caleb was shaking. He walked out of the room for a moment and came back in. He took a deep breath in and went to sit back down. Henry pulled back in front of him and cupped my face in his hands. He looked into my eyes for a long moment.

"Maybe you should change into something that doesn't have blood on it." He smiled bleakly. I nodded as I looked down at my blood spotted clothes. He walked out of the door and Caleb got up too.

"I'm gonna go." Caleb said. He walked over to me and hugged me. "Don't do anything stupid again." He whispered.

"I'll try." I smiled. He kissed the top of my head.

"And seriously Kaitlin, you do smell." He smirked.

"Thanks." I laughed. He walked out of the door, and shut it, after Henry. I went to my dresser and opened a drawer. The clothes from Texas and from Henry's were in there. I looked at everything puzzled. Henry must have brought it to the house while I was sleeping. I grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants. I slid off the bloody clothes and put on the clean, fresh ones. I limped to my door and opened it to find Henry. I struggled down the stairs and looked around. I saw my mom in the kitchen making dinner, Dwayne sitting at the table reading, Ben in the living room watching the game, and Henry was standing at the bottom of the stairs. He looked up when he heard me and smiled. He rushed up the stairs to help me. When we made it down the stairs I sat down on the loveseat in the living room.

"What was all that noise up there?" Ben asked me.

"Oh it was nothing, just a bad dream." I explained. My mom walked in.

"What was it about?" My mom repeated.

"A bad dream." I said.

"Oh." She walked back into the kitchen. I sighed and Henry looked at me curiously. I looked back at him and laughed. Ben glanced at me weirdly. I stopped and looked back at the TV. Henry rubbed my back and got up.

"Do you need help making dinner Mrs. Harris?" Henry asked as he walked into the kitchen. I limped after him.

"A little bit, and just call me Mitzie." She replied. I sat down in the chair next to Dwayne.

"I'm almost done so can you set the table for me Henry." She asked as Ben came in to sit at the table. Henry set the table quickly and helped Mitzie pass out the food. When we all got settled and said a prayer, I don't know why-my mom hasn't been to church since I was nine or ten years old-and started to eat. Even though Henry thinks that the food us _humans _eat is repulsive, he managed to get down a minor helpings worth of food.

"Well I better get going. I'll be back tomorrow and the rest of the week. Caleb will too." Henry said after we all finished eating.

"Okay, bye." I said I went up to hug him. He tried to kiss my check but I stopped him and I gestured over my family lightly with my head. He nodded slightly and kissed the top of my head.

"Bye Kaitlin." He walked out the door and ran over to his car. He got in and drove away. I turned around and Ben was back in the living room, Dwayne was walking up the stairs, and my mom was looking at me with curiosity in her eyes.

"What was that about?" She asked excitedly.

"Nothing." I said quietly.

"Really, then what was the deal about him trying to kiss your check?" She asked me questionably. I stuttered and glanced up. She had a big grin on her face, like she had caught me doing something.

"Fine!" I gave up. "He's my boyfriend."

"Wow Kaitlin, he's hot!!" She whispered. I laughed. I gave her a kiss and a hug and went to the living room to give Ben a kiss and hug. I decided not to give Dwayne one; we didn't really know each other very well yet. I struggled up the stairs to my room and lay down on my bed with my I pod and started to listen to The Meg and Dia Band - _Monster_. I listened to the lyrics and thought about what they meant. After listening to it about 4 times in a row, I turned it off and opened my door. Nobody was downstairs, they were all asleep. I shut my door and turned back around and saw something was sitting on my bed. I backed up to the wall and turned the light on. It was Henry. I sighed.

"You scared me Henry." I whispered.

"I did. Sorry." He apologized. I went up to him and sat down on his lap.

"I love you Henry." I whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back. I cuddled up to him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Henry?" I muttered.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"You know what I really want to do?" I asked him.

"I can't read mind, remember." He laughed.

"I want to go to Indiana, where I was born. I want to see my old friends." I told him.

"I can get tickets." He told me.

"No you don't have to. I don't need them." I said. I yawned and he took me out of his arms and laid me down on the bed and pulled the covers over me. He lay down next to me. I could feel his cool skin against mine. He started to hum a lullaby to me and I started to fall asleep.

"Don't ever leave Henry." I mumbled.

"I won't. I promise." He whispered. After he promised me I fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

I rubbed my eyes and looked at the alarm clock to see what time it was. I gasped; it was 1:30pm. School got out at 2:30pm, so Henry would be here soon. I got up and went downstairs to get something to eat and to watch TV. When I got downstairs I went to the kitchen to look for food. I opened the refrigerator and looked around for something good. I shut the refrigerator door and opened the freezer door. I saw some vanilla ice cream. I took it out and searched the drawers for a spoon and went to the living room to see what was on TV. After flipping the channels, I decided that there was nothing on and shut off the TV. I walked back up the stairs and to my room. Mitzie wasn't here and neither was Ben because they had to work and Dwayne wasn't here because he was at school. Mitzie and Ben wouldn't be here until 3:00pm and Dwayne would come when Henry would. When I made it up to my room the clock said 2:15pm. I walked to the bed and something caught my eye. There was an envelope sitting on the bedside table. I grabbed it and sat down on my bed. I opened it and there was a note and to plane tickets. I rolled my eyes. Henry had seriously gotten the tickets to Indiana for me _and_ hopefully him. I opened the note.

Kaitlin,

I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to get you these. We're gonna go there, and I made arrangements to go to the school you went to and see everybody you knew. Your mom told me, if you're wondering. I hope you're not mad at me.

Always yours,

Henry

I laughed and put everything back into the envelope. I looked at the clock and I had five minutes until school got out, so I limped over to my dresser and tried to figure out what I wanted to wear. I found Henry's black button up shirt and I grabbed a pair of jeans. I took off my pajamas and put on the clothes I had picked out. I heard a knock on the door right after I had finished buttoning. I ran down the stairs and looked out the window to see who it was. Henry and Dwayne were standing there waiting for the door to get unlocked. I unlocked the door and opened it. They walked in.

"How's your leg?" Dwayne asked. I was surprised at this voice I hadn't heard it before.

"It's fine. It doesn't hurt." I replied.

"Good." He said. He hugged me and walked up the stairs.

"What was that about?" I whispered when I heard his door shut.

"Nothing, He was just freaking out when you got hurt because he really liked it when you came. He had someone to talk to. He was going to talk to you yesterday, but you got hurt." He said. "Did you see the envelope?"

"Yeah, when are we going?" I asked excited.

"We're going tomorrow. We have no school for the rest of the week, so we'll go see your friends at your old school." He answered.

"Yes!! I'm so happy! Thank you so much Henry!!" I kissed his cheek. He grabbed me and hugged me.

"Can you help me pack?" I asked him.

"Yeah." We walked upstairs to my room. He grabbed a bag and went to my dresser. He zipped up the bag before I could say anything.

"Are you done?!" I asked stunned.

"Yeah. I've got everything in here-make up, clothes, a brush, body wash, conditioner, shampoo, lotion, _everything_." He exaggerated.

"Good and thanks." I replied.

"Your welcome." He said as he the bag down on the bed. "We have to leave a little bit after your mom step dad get home."

"What time?" I asked.

"At 4:00pm, so we can get to Seattle by 5:00pm and get on the plane at 6:00pm. The plane will land at 11:35pm, so I won't shine like a diamond." He laughed.

"Okay. That'll be enough time to fight and win with Mitzie and Ben." I said. We went and lay down on the bed. I cuddled up to him with my head on his chest.

"Where all have you lived?" He asked all of a sudden.

"Well, I've lived in Westville, IN, Dallas, TX, and here." I answered.

"How long did you live in each place?" He asked again.

"I lived in Westville until I was 15, that's when my parents got divorced. I had to move in with my dad and brothers because my mom couldn't support all three of us. About a year after my dad moved, my mom sent me and my brothers down to my father. And recently I wanted to live with my mom, because she was doing well again, so I packed and my mom bought plane tickets to Port Angeles, my dad drove me to the airport, and now here I am." I explained. "What about you?"

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you. It's really complicated." He told me laughing.

"Please!! I told you!!" I begged.

"Okay, okay. I was born in London, England on March 24th, 1890. There I told you." He finished.

"That's not fair Henry!! You didn't tell me everything!!" I yelled.

"To late now, your parents are here." He got up and grabbed my hand. He pulled me out the door and down the stairs.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey mom, hey Ben." I said as we walked in.

"Hey Kaitlin, hello Henry." Ben said. My mom waved at us.

"Ummm….. Henry got me something." I blurted out.

"Yeah, did he get you that necklace?" She asked as she started to get things ready for dinner.

"Yeah, but that's not what I'm talking about. He bought me plane tickets to Chicago so that I can go to Westville." I informed them.

"Well when do you leave?" Ben asked me.

"_We _leave tonight at 4:00pm." I mumbled.

"Did you pack?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, both of us did." Henry told her.

"Wait a minute; you're not going anywhere alone with him!" Ben yelled.

"Why not!!" I screamed back.

"Because, you'll be in a hotel _alone_!!" He told me.

"First, we're staying at my grandma's house and second we're not gonna do anything, I PROMISE!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Fine, but we'll talk about this when you get back." He murmured.

"Fine." I went upstairs and grabbed my bag. I walked to Dwayne's door and knocked. He opened it.

"Hey, I'm leaving for a few days, so bye." I hugged him tight. "Ya know you're the best brother I've ever had. My other brothers were and still are assholes, so when I met you, you were already better." I whispered.

"Thanks. You're the only and the best sister I've ever had." He squeezed me tight and let me go. I ran down the stairs and walked up to Henry.

"We better go." I told him. I walked up to my mom and gave her a kiss and hug.

"You be careful, okay?" She whispered in my ear.

"Okay, I will." I replied. I walked slowly up to Ben and hugged him. He kissed the top of my head and I let go. Henry grabbed the bag out of my hands and grabbed my hand with the other.

"Bye everyone." We both said at the same time. We walked out of the front door and shut it behind us. He scooped me up and ran to his car. I never really noticed what kind of car it was. It was a yellow 5th-generation Camaro, with two black stripes going down the middle. I loved it. He set me down on my feet and opened the door for me. He threw the bag in the back and walked around the front of the car and got in. He started it and backed out. I buckled my seat belt.

"Why isn't your seatbelt on?" I asked.

"Because I don't need it." He answered.

"Ahhh…. yeah that's right, you're invincible." I said to him. When we made it to his house, he was gone for a second and then he was back with a bag in his hand.

"I said bye for you and me." He told me.

"Thanks." I said. He pulled out again and we were on our way to the airport.


	19. Chapter 19

I sighed

I sighed. The plane was taking forever. I wanted to see my grandparents and see my friends. They wouldn't let us off yet due to some difficulties in the airport.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked me.

"I wanna get off this plane!! It was an over five hour ride here!!" I exclaimed.

"Don't strain yourself." He said calmly. He kissed my lips lightly. That calmed me down a lot. I hated when he did that to me when I didn't have time to prepare for it.

"Okay." I said breathlessly. I saw some people leaving the plane so I got up with my carry on and Henry grabbed his. He moved into the isle and let me out. We walked to the door and went through the tunnel to the inside of the airport. We started to walk hand in hand through the airport until we made it to security. When we made it through, I saw my grandparents waiting for me and _maybe_ Henry. I ran to them and grabbed them both in a hug.

"Oh my gosh!! I've missed you guys so much!!" I said.

"Oh, I've missed you too." My grandma said back.

"Me too." My grandpa said lightly. I let go of them smiling and Henry came up behind me.

"May I help you?" My grandma asked.

"Grandma, this is Henry. He's my boyfriend." I explained.

"Oh, hi." She said as she held out her hand.

"Hello." He said as he shook her hand and then my grandpa's. We started to walk towards the exit to the garage.

"So what have you been up to since you moved?" My grandma asked.

"Not much. Since I've moved to Forks, I've cut my leg open." I said anxiously.

"How did that happen?" She said eyeing Henry quickly. I knew she was looking at Henry's muscles and how big he was. I knew she was thinking how he could have done it.

"I hurt my leg at school when I was on my way to Spanish and I went through the wrong hallway, it was being remolded, and I slipped and fell down on something." Henry tensed at the thought of what had happened.

"Oh." She said relieved. The rest of the way there was pretty quiet. They put the radio on, which they never did, so I knew they were nervous or anxious about something. I fell asleep on Henry's shoulder. I opened my eyes slowly to someone shaking me.


	20. Chapter 20

"Wake up Kaitlin

"Wake up Kaitlin." I heard Henry's voice. I turned to him and noticed I was on a bed in the spare room.

"What?" I asked.

"It's time for your dinner. I already ate a little bit to convince your grandparents." He explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry Henry." I said softly.

"You don't have to be sorry, no matter how disgusting your food is." He smiled my smile. I laughed. I got up out of the bed and walked out of the door with him. I went to the table and saw a plate with some food on it.

"Grandma!! Is this plate on the table mine?" I yelled.

"Yes honey!!" I heard her yell from her bedroom. I sat down and started to eat.

"Guess what Henry?" I was almost done when I asked the question so Henry's stare was stopped by my sudden words.

"What?" He asked.

"I didn't actually have that dream when I was asleep, for once I didn't have it." I replied.

"Good." He smiled my smile again. I finished eating and put my plate in the sink and went to sit down on the couch with Henry. He sat down and I sat down next to him. I laid my head down on his chest and his cool embrace surrounded me.

"I can't wait to see my friends again and you can meet them." I whispered.

"I just want to see the town you lived in for a lot of your life." He whispered back. I laughed.

"Wow you are so cheesy. I'm just joking; you're actually really romantic…" I smiled as I kissed his lips lightly.

"A dream? What are you talking about?" My grandma asked me.

"Oh, it's nothing grandma. Just a nightmare I've been having for the past few days." I said.

"Oh okay." She sounded disappointed as she sat down in her recliner. I looked over at the other recliner and saw my grandpa sleeping in it. My eyes drifted over to the clock and I gasped.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked anxiously.

"Nothing, just look at the time!!" I exclaimed. It was 5:00am. "How long did I sleep? And why am I eating dinner at five in the morning?" I asked.

"You slept about five hours." Henry told me.

"Well I need to get ready to go to my old school." I said as I got up and he came up with me. I ran to the bedroom and searched for my make up and bathroom necessities I needed to take a shower and get ready.

"Henry!! Where did you put my bag and bathroom…. stuff." I yelled.

"It's in the bathroom." I heard from behind me. I jumped.

"Why did you put it in there?" I asked him.

"I heard your grandma's thoughts and she said that as soon as you saw the time you would want to leave, so I put everything in the bathroom." He whispered.

"Ohh thanks." I said. I ran to the bathroom and saw all my stuff in it. I shut the door and started the shower. I undressed, unhooked my necklace and got in. I quickly washed my hair and body. I shut off the water and wrapped the towel around me. I grabbed the mousse and opened the door. I walked to the spare bedroom and opened my bag. I laughed. Henry had grabbed his favorite of my clothes. I picked out something _school regulation _and put it on. The shirt was red; of course, it was silky from about the bottom of my armpit to the very end of the shirt and had a crochet type of top part to it. The pants were tight straight leg jeans. I put them on and got out my black high tops. I put the mousse in my hair and grabbed the black sweatshirt that said _Cullen_ down the side. I walked into the bathroom and started to put on my make up. When I finished my make up I brushed my teeth and hooked my necklace back on. I walked out to the living room and kissed my grandparents.

"Can we use your car grandma?" I asked her.

"Yeah the keys are on the table." She answered. I ran to the table and grabbed them.

"Come on Henry!!" I screamed. I ran out the door and ran down to the garage. I opened it up and ran to the car. I unlocked it and got in. After I started it I pulled out. I looked over to the passenger seat and Henry was sitting there. I didn't seem so scared when I saw him sitting there. I figured he'd do that.

"Buckle." I said to him.

"I don't need to." He replied.

"Oh yeah that's right." I mumbled as I buckled my seatbelt. I turned around and backed out of the long driveway. I turned right and started on our way to school. It was a crappy day so Henry didn't have to cover up. It was supposed to be crappy all week, so I guessed that's why Henry picked this certain week to go.

"You really know this place don't you?" Henry asked all of a sudden.

"Yeah. I do." I replied softly. When we finally made it to the school, it was 7:25am. People were standing outside waiting for the irrelevant bell to ring. I shut off the car and got out. I grabbed my sweatshirt and put it on. I locked the car and Henry walked over to me and held my hand. We started to walk to the entrance where everyone was. People kept looking at Henry, boys looking at him jealously and girls looking at him with goo-goo eyes. I smiled to myself because I was the normal average girl with the beautiful extraordinary boy holding my hand. I saw my best friend, Shelly, when I was going there and I screamed. She turned and screamed too. She ran to me and we hugged.


	21. Chapter 21

"Oh my god Shelly!! I've missed you so much!!" I exclaimed.

"Me too!!" She squealed.

"Henry, this is Shelly. Shelly this is Henry." I introduced them. "He's my boyfriend." I whispered in her ear. She opened her mouth slightly and nodded.

"Nice!!" She said to me as she shook Henry's hand. I laughed.

"God I've missed you Shelly!!" I said. I hugged her again and she squeezed me.

"What have you been up to?" She asked.

"Well I gashed open my leg when I moved to Forks, Washington. I moved from Texas and now I live with my mom." I told her.

"That's good, about you living with your mom and not your dad. How did you gash open you leg?" She asked.

"I busted my leg at school when I went down the wrong hallway and slipped and fell on something. I've got nine stitches. His dad's a doctor so he stitched me up. For free, thank god." I pointed to Henry and pulled up my pant leg and showed her.

"Ouch!" She said when she saw it.

"You're tellin' me." I laughed at the face she made.

"So Henry, have any brothers?" She asked jokingly.

"Yep, but they're all taken." He replied smiling my favorite smile.

"Well butts!!" She said. We all laughed and the bell rang. We walked inside and Shelly had to go to her locker. Henry and I went to the office to get visitor passes.

"Is that Kaitlin Harris?!" I heard someone exclaim. I turned and saw it was my 7th, 8th and part of 9th grade Health teacher.

"Yes it is." I let go of Henry's hand and went to hug her. Henry kept getting us our passes.

"So what have you been up to?" Mrs. Forney asked me.

"Not much. I just moved away from Texas and now I live in Forks, Washington with my mom, step dad and step brother. What about you?" I told her.

"Well I had a baby girl and now I'm pregnant with a baby boy." She replied.

"Oh my gosh!! That's great!!" I squealed. She smiled at me.

"Well I better go. I have to get ready for class. It was nice seeing you." She said.

"You too. Bye." I said. She waved and walked out of the office. I walked back over to Henry and he stuck a visitor's pass on the left side of my chest. I smiled and he laughed. I looked down at his beautiful handwriting. He had put my name as Kaitlin Cullen. He had his on the right side of his chest. We held hands as we walked out of the office. I led Henry to the bench where only the juniors were aloud to sit. We sat down and Shelly came up and sat by us.

"Hey, so who is like the mean girls group and who hasn't changed and….. Oh you know what I mean!" I asked her.

"Well, nobody's really changed, they just got bigger and more mature. Only a few people changed. Kayleigh has changed. I'm glad you guys talked me out of being friends with her. She turned into the like; I guess you could call her mean girl, like the plastics in _Mean Girls_." She laughed. "A year after you left that happened and now she has a "_posse_", Alicia, Aubree, Corrine, Cassie and Heather. That's pretty much it. No one else has changed. We got a new girl a few months after you left and then a little bit after she came here Josh got her pregnant." She laughed.

"Oh my gosh!! Are you serious?!" I managed to get through laughs.

"No…. I'm kidding, not!! Oh and Marcus is like so tall now!! You should see him. You know what, let's go find him." She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the left towards the science wing. Henry's hand was still connected to mine, so he came with. I guess even if his hand wasn't interlocked with mine he still would have followed me. She dragged me to a locker and we waited for a minute or two and I saw him. He was so tall! He had to be at least 6'6"! He was a little muscular too.

"Oh my god?! Marcus!?" I screamed. He turned his head to see who had called his name. His face lit up.

"Kaitlin!! I haven't seen you in forever!!" He said.

"Me neither!!" I hugged him and I felt Henry tense a little as I let go of his hand. I leaned back towards Henry and I fumbled and started to fall. He pulled me in so I wouldn't fall.

"What have you been up to?" He asked me.

"Not much. You?" I asked back.

"Same." Right after he said that the bell rang.

"Well I guess I'll talk to you later." I said as I hugged him again and he walked off to his class.

"Well I better go too." Shelly said.

"Okay. See you later." I replied. We hugged again and she walked to her class.

"Well, what do we do now?" Henry asked.

"We can look around the school and then we can go the lunchroom at the junior lunches. Then when school is over we can look around town and I can show you around where I grew up." I answered.

"That sounds good." He mumbled at the skin of my neck.

"Henry stop, I might pass out." I laughed. We walked to the junior bench and sat down. We waited until the crowd was gone and then I saw Mr. Yates.

"Oh crap." I whispered under my breath. Henry looked the way my eyes were looking and looked back at me.

"Yeah, that's an 'oh crap'." He whispered softer. Mr. Yates walked up to us.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be in class?" He asked us suspiciously.

"No actually, we're visitors." I pointed to out tags and he nodded.

"You two are the two that are visiting from Washington?" He asked again.

"Yeah, I used to go here and I just wanted to visit while I was off of school." I said.

"Well okay. I don't want to hear that you guys interrupted any classes while you were here." He said as he walked away.

"Okay Mr. Yates." I replied. "That was a little awkward." I said quietly when Mr. Yates was out of hearing range.

"Yeah, you should have heard his thoughts. Then you would have been scared." He laughed quietly and it made me laugh too. We got up and we started to walk towards the elementary part of the school. I showed him all of the classes I ever went to and then we started in the middle school again. By then the classes had changed one or two times. When we had finished that part of school, it was time for the high school. When I was done showing him what little classes I had in high school, it was time for The Junior lunch. We walked with everybody and Shelly caught up to us. We walked together to the lunchroom and found a table. Shelly put her sweatshirt on the seat she wanted to sit at and went to the lunch line.

"Kaitlin, aren't you gonna get something to eat?" Henry asked me.

"No, I'm not that hungry." I replied.

"I think you should eat something." He gestured over to the lunch line.

"No Henry, I'm not hungry." I said again.

"Fine, whatever." He said. People started to pile into the table and Shelly made it back. I saw Kayleigh go by and she saw me and started to walk over to us.


	22. Chapter 22

"Hi Kaitlin, haven't seen you in a while." She said when she made it over to us.

"Hey, me either." I replied. She looked at Henry and he looked back at me with the craziest face.

"I've never met you before. What's your name?" She asked, clearly flirting.

"Henry." He replied coldly. She put her hand on his shoulder and he shook it off. He pulled his hand up and grabbed mine.

"So Henry, what are you doing here?" She asked again.

"I'm here with my girlfriend." He answered just as cold. He rubbed the top of my hand with his thumb and looked at me again. I turned towards him.

"And who might that be?" She asked curiously. I got up and he pulled me towards him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Kaitlin." He murmured as he kissed my neck.

"Oh." She said clearly disgusted. She walked away with the rest of her _posse_ and sat down a table away. He laughed and looked at me.

"What was she thinking?" I asked quietly.

"I'll tell you later, it's a little embarrassing and aggravating." He replied.

"Really?" I said laughing. He laughed and hugged me. He sat me back down on the chair where I was sitting and we were still holding hands. The table I was sitting at greeted and talked to me and the girl Josh got pregnant was sitting at our table. Her name was Riley. Josh was sitting at another table, not with his girlfriend. He was flirting with the girls at that table.

"Hey Riley, did you have your baby?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's three years old now." She replied smiling.

"What's his name?" I asked again.

"His name is Owen." She replied.

"Oh, I love that name." I told her.

"Thanks, Josh and I picked it together." She told me looking at Josh across the lunchroom.

"Are you and Josh still dating?" I looked at her curiously.

"Yeah, but you know how he is, he sure is a player. I sure picked the right guy." She laughed bleakly.

"Yeah, I know how he was." I said remembering in 8th grade when Shelly had told me that he had had sex with Marcus' sister, Crystal. I looked back at where Kayleigh was sitting with her friends and she was staring at me and Henry.


	23. Chapter 23

"Henry lets make her jealous

"Henry lets make her jealous." I whispered.

"What?!" He asked confused.

"Let's make Kayleigh jealous." I whispered quieter than before. He nodded and pulled my chair towards him. He pulled me into his lap. I could feel the eyes looking at us, but I didn't care. He cupped my face in his hands and looked into my eyes. His liquid golden, topaz eyes were so beautiful. He kissed my neck and then my cheek. He slowly made his way up to my lips and kissed them. It was so wonderful the way his breath tasted on my tongue and the way his lips moved with mine. He let go and brushed his lips lightly against my cheek. He sat me back down on the chair, leaving me breathless. I could feel my cheeks burning. I sighed and looked at Henry, he was laughing. I followed his eyes and he was looking at Kayleigh. I started to laugh too. She had her mouth wide open and was staring at us. She closed her mouth when she saw us staring and laughing. She glared at us for a second and looked away angrily. I looked back at him and he was smiling. Everyone got up and started towards the exit. We got up slowly and Shelly was right behind us.

"Nice show you two put on." She smiled as I looked at her. I blushed and I felt Henry's hand on my side, so I turned to him. He was smiling at me, my favorite smile. I blushed even more.

"You're blushing Kaitlin." He said.

"I know; you always make me." I replied. He picked me up in his arms. I laughed and then Mr. Yates yelled to put me down. Henry sat me on my feet and held my hand. I smiled and looked at him. He pulled our hands up and he rubbed the side of my face. I started to blush again and he moved our hands away. We walked with Shelly to her locker.

"Hey… umm…. school gets over in a little bit and I was wondering what you guys were doing after this." She asked as she started to put in her combination.

"Kaitlin was going to show me around Westville and where she lived." Henry told her.

"Oh, okay. Where are you guys sleeping and like living at?" She prodded.

"My grandma's house." I said, beating Henry to it. I smirked at him and he smiled back.

"Can I meet up with you guys later?" She asked again.

"You better be inviting me to this get together." I heard Marcus's voice from behind me and I turned to look at him.

"No Marcus!! You can't come, gosh!!" I said jokingly.

"Dang it!!" He flipped and turned around, walked a few steps and came back. "So when and where are we meeting?" He asked. I laughed.

"Well Kaitlin and I are going to go look around town after we get done talking and then we can meet up at.…." He looked at me.

"Oh, we can meet at the park. Ooh and invite Riley and tell her she can bring Owen if she wants." I suggested.

"Okay, that's good." Marcus said. "Well I better go. See you later." He walked away into the mix of students.

"Yeah, that's good." Shelly said as she hugged me. "See you soon." She walked into the pile of students, looking like she was going after Marcus. I looked at Henry and he smiled my smile. I laughed and hugged him.


	24. Chapter 24

"Gosh, I love you so much Henry

"Gosh, I love you so much Henry." I mumbled against his cold chest.

"You don't even know how much I love you." He whispered softly. I squeezed him tight and let go.

"Let's go to the car." I suggested.

"Okay, where are we going first?" He asked.

"We can go to my old house first and then you can drive and decide where we go." I answered.

"I know where to go." He smirked.

"You can drive when you tell me what Kayleigh said." I told him.

"Fine." He sighed.

"What did I say?" I heard from behind me. I turned around and looked at Kayleigh. She was standing there with her hand on her hip and it tilted to the side.

"Nothing, Kayleigh." I said coldly. She sauntered over to us.

"Well I heard my name-" Henry cut her off.

"We weren't talking about you, so go away." Henry grabbed my hand and pulled me along. I apparently wasn't walking fast enough because he stopped and picked me up. He started to walk really fast. I could hear Kayleigh in the background, yelling at Henry to wait. We were outside and he sat me down on my feet.

"Where are your keys?" He asked as he checked my pockets. I put my hand to my jacket pocket but I couldn't feel my keys. "Looking for these?" I looked up at Henry and he was dangling the keys in his fingers.

"Henry that's not fair!" I exclaimed. He picked me up in his arms and started to walk to the car. When we got there he unlocked it and sat me down on my feet. He opened the door and I got in. He shut my door and he got in at a human speed. He started the car and made the way to the exit.

"Where do I go to get to your house?" He asked.

"Turn right, and then when you get to the stop sign, turn left. When you get to the lights, turn right and then I'll tell you when we get to the road. Now tell me what Kayleigh said." I gave him the directions and he started on his way to my old house.

"Okay, well when we were in the lunch room when she saw us, she was thinking about you…." He hesitated. "And me." He whispered sounding a little embarrassed.

"Come on tell me more. It can't be that bad." I pleaded.

"Fine, she said that you were plenty of bad words that I'm not going to say because I don't like her at all and I love you too much." He answered.

"What did she say about you?" I probed.

"Well, she said I was hot and something else." I looked at him.

"What else?"

"That she wanted to….. You know." He kept his eyes on the road, trying not to look at me. I laughed.

"Oh my god!! What a stupid slut!!" I laughed even harder. "That's what I figured she said. Oh turn here!!" He turned quickly. "When you get to the road sign that says Windmill Lane, turn there." I said. When we made it to the road I saw my old house. It was the same as before. I saw a little girl playing in the back yard. He had blonde hair and tan skin. She looked to be about four years old. We pulled into the drive way and the little girl ran inside. We got out and went to the front door. Henry knocked and the door opened. A woman with dark brown hair and green eyes looked at us with a smile on her face.

"Hello, may I help you?" She said. I saw the little girl standing behind her mother. She had big, baby blue eyes.

"Umm…. yeah, I used to live here and I just wanted to see the house. The last time I was here was when my parents got divorced and I had to pack my things, that was three years ago." I replied smiling sadly.

"Do you want to come in, and look around?" She asked me.

"Sure, that would be nice." She let us in and we all went into what used to be my old living room and sat down on their couch. The little blonde came up to me and held out her hand.

"Hi, my name's Emma. What's yours?" She asked me as I shook her hand.

"My name's Kaitlin and this is my friend Henry." I replied.

"Hi!" She exclaimed.

"Hi." He said back in a velvet voice. She smiled and blushed. I got up to go see my old room and my brother's old room. I walked down the hallway and looked into my old room. It was Emma's room. I looked across the hall and my brother's old room was a small playroom.

"Gosh, I haven't been here for a long time." I sighed as I looked at the walls of my old house. The same paint was still there. "Well we better go Henry. School's gonna be out soon and Marcus, Shelly, and Riley are gonna be at the park waiting." I grabbed his hand and we went back to the front door. "Thanks for letting us look around." I said as we walked out the door.

"You're welcome. I'm happy that you got to see your old house again." The mom said. I waved at the little girl and at her mom. They smiled and Henry and I started to walk to the car. When we got there he let me drive so I got in the driver's seat and started the car. I buckled my seat belt and pulled out of the driveway, when I got to the end of the street I turned left. The park was at least six miles from my old house. When we made there, I parked in front of one of the baseball fields. I took the keys out of the car and unbuckled my seat belt. I sighed and smiled at Henry.

"Before we leave we should go find my sister." I said.

"Okay, we can do that." He told me. Then we saw everyone walking to our car. Riley must have decided to bring Owen, because he was holding her hand as they walked to our car. We got out and walked up to them.

"Hey, so what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well, there's a basketball game today, so we can go to that." Marcus suggested.

"That's good. Well it's too cold to walk to the school, so we need two cars. Who has one at school?" I asked.

"I do." Riley said.

"Good, okay, I'll drive you and Owen to the school and Shelly and Marcus can stay here and wait." I told them. Riley got into the car and held Owen on her lap. I walked to the driver's seat door and Henry came up to me.

"I'll stay here with them and be careful." He whispered.

"Oh, okay." I stood up on my tip toes and kissed his cheek. He kissed the top of my head and opened the door for me. I got in and started the car. I started to pull out when Henry took his left hand and pulled it over his left shoulder and then pulled it down to the right side of his waist. I sighed and put my seat belt on. Then I pulled out of the park and started towards the school.


	25. Chapter 25

"He's protective, isn't he

"He's protective, isn't he?" I heard Riley from behind me.

"Yeah, sometimes he's a bit on the overprotective side." I laughed. I pulled into the school parking lot and Riley got out. She ran to her car. It was a _Pontiac Grand Am_. She opened the back door and buckled Owen into the car seat. She shut the door and ran to her car door. She got in and started it. When she pulled up over to me I opened my window.

"I'll see you at the park." I said. She nodded and we both pulled out of the parking lot. I trailed behind her on our way to the park. When we got there Henry, Shelly, and Marcus were sitting in the shaded dugout. I laughed to myself and got out. I walked over to the dug out and popped my head in.

"Any room for more?" I smiled at them.

"No, but you can sit here." Henry patted his lap.

"That's so much better than the dugout bench." I laughed and walked over to Henry and sat down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. I laughed lightly and kissed his cheek.

"So are we leaving?" Shelly asked me.

"Yeah, who's riding with whom?" I asked them.

"I'll go with you." Shelly said.

"Everyone knows I'm going with Kaitlin too." Henry said from behind me.

"Well then I guess I'm going with Riley." Marcus said as we heard her horn honk. I laughed and Marcus and Shelly got up. When I tried to, Henry grabbed me up in his arms. He carried me to the car. Shelly was already in the backseat. He opened the door and sat me in the driver's seat. He buckled my seat belt and shut the door. I started the car as he went at a normal human pace around the car to the passenger side. He got in a buckled because Shelly was in the back. I heard their seatbelts click and I pulled out. When we made it to the school, I parked and got out with everyone else. Henry came up to me and grabbed my hand. Shelly came up on the other side of me and hooked onto my arm. Marcus and Riley got out when we came up to their car. Riley went over to the door where Owen was and opened it up. While she was getting him out Marcus came over to us. We heard Riley shut the door and lock it. Riley walked up to us with Owen holding her hand. We all started to walk to the high school doors when I heard a bunch of laughs. The only one that stood out to me was the most girly one, Kayleigh's. I heard Henry sigh and I looked at him. I sighed too.

"Oh hi Henry!!" She exclaimed. "Kaitlin." She said bleakly as she walked over to us. I squeezed Henry's hand tighter and he pulled me closer to him. Kayleigh must have seen because she glared at me and then smiled at Henry. "What have you guys been up to?" She asked Henry.

"Well when we left the school, after we told you to _go away_, Kaitlin and I went to her old house and then we went to the park to meet up with Shelly, Marcus, Riley, and her three year old, Owen. While we waited for them, Kaitlin and I made out, then they came and here we are." He replied coldly. I tried to hide a laugh and a smile. Henry had lied about us making out because he knew that it made Kayleigh mad.

"Humph!!" She flipped around and went back to her posse of girls. We all laughed and walked inside. When we made it to the older gym, we bought our tickets and sat down. Henry was still holding my hand. My cell phone vibrated in my jacket pocket, so I shoved my hand into it to find it. I got it out and flipped it open.


	26. Chapter 26

"Hello

"Hello?" I heard someone say.

"Hey!!" I exclaimed. It was Caleb.

"Hey, where are you?" He asked.

"I'm in Indiana; it's where I used to live." I explained.

"Oh, well are you okay, like nothing's changed or anything, you're not hurt?" He asked again.

"No why? I'm just with Henry and some of my friends." I asked.

"Oh okay. I just wanted check. Bye."

"Bye." I asked confused.

"Who was that?" Henry asked.

"It was uhhh…... one of my old friends." I said trying not to make Henry angry.

"Oh, well the game's over so we can go if you want." He told me.

"Okay." I looked at Shelly, Marcus and Riley. Owen was asleep in Riley's lap. They were all getting up and I helped Riley with Owen so she could get up. When we had all gotten down off of the bleachers, we started to walk to the door.

"I'm gonna go now." Shelly said. I nodded and hugged her.

"We can all meet up again if you want." I suggested.

"That's fine." They said. They all walked over to Riley's car and got in. I walked with Henry to our car and I threw him the keys. He went around to the driver's side and I got into the passenger seat. When we had finally gotten out of the school parking lot and on the way to my grandparents' house Henry sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"It's nothing."

"Tell me." I prodded.

"I'll tell you later." He said to me.

"No Henry, tell me now!!" I said fiercely.

"I'll tell you later." He said in a cold monotone.

"Fine. Don't ask me about the phone call then, because I know you want to." I said smugly. The rest of the way to my grandma and grandpa's house was very quiet. When we pulled into the driveway and parked, I quickly got out and ran up the steps and onto the deck. I knocked on the door and my grandma answered it. She let me in and Henry was right behind me. I went to the spare bedroom and sat down on my temporary bed. I sighed and laid my head down on the pillow. I heard a knock on the door and looked up to see who it was. Henry was standing there looking down at the floor.

"Can I come in?" He asked still staring at the orange-red carpet. I nodded and slowly he walked over to me. It seemed like hours before he finally sat down next to me on the bed. After a long silence, I looked at him and decided to study his face to try to figure out what he was thinking. His eyebrows were pushed together, trying to figure out what he was going to say about what had happened before right now. He noticed me looking at him and he looked at me, I smiled nervously and looked away.

"What was bothering you in the car?" I asked.

"Nothing." I glared at him.

"Henry, you promised me!" I almost shouted. Before he could say anything I heard the front door shut and lock. I got up and walked over to the bedroom door. I looked out and no one was in the living room.

"No one's here, at least not for now." Henry said from behind me. "There's a note on the bulletin board though." I walked over to the bulletin board and skimmed over it. I found the note pinned to a grocery list. It said:

**Kaitlin, **

**Your grandpa and I went out to eat and to Wednesday church service, so we need you to do us a favor. Go to the grocery store and get what's on the list pinned to the note. We also left the car here for you to get there. **

** Love, **

** Grandma **

I sighed and handed the note to Henry. "Read it." I demanded. He slid the note and the list into his back pocket. I opened my mouth to protest, but he stopped me.

"I already did." He replied smiling my favorite smile and I couldn't help but turn my head so he wouldn't see me blush. I was too slow and he saw my red flushed cheeks. He put his index finger and thumb to my chin and lifted my head up so he could look into my eyes. His eyes weren't as golden today; they were darker, black with a hint of gold in them. I could feel my eyebrows push together from frustration. I tried to remember his eye color this morning. It was darkened gold. Now it was so different. He noticed my tension and loosened his grip on me. I pulled away and turned around. I sat down on the floor. I put my head in my hands and sighed nervously. I saw Henry's shadow over me and I could feel his eyes piecing me, studying me and my every move.

"What's wrong, what did I do?" He asked anxiously. I shook my head.

"Nothing, it's just……. your eyes. They're black with hints of gold in them. It just frightened me; I was expecting something else I guess." I whispered through my hands. "What's wrong with _you_?" I asked.

"I'm well…… you know how I said I eat animals? Well, whenever I am…. '_Thirsty_', my eyes turn black. Everyone in my family and my kind, only the ones that eat animals, our eyes start to turn black." He explained.

"So you're thirsty, well go hunting then." I mumbled.

"No, not now; maybe later after this." He laughed. I got up and he had the keys in his hand waiting for me. I walked slowly to the front door with Henry right behind me. We walked out and I started to run down the stairs. I was suddenly in Henry's arms and he was running at a phenomenal speed. We were down the hill and in the car. It was started and Henry was in the driver's side. My seatbelt was even on! He pulled out quite fast and pulled out to the left.

"Am I going the right way?" He asked me looking right at me.

"Henry!! Keep your eyes on the road, would ya!! Jeeze!!" I screamed.

"Kaitlin, I have never once been in an accident and have you seen the cars my family and I drive? We get those cars because we like going fast. None of us have gotten in car accidents, plus Edward and I have built in radar detectors." He said smiling. When we got to the end of the road, He stopped at the stop sign and looked both ways. He turned right and kept going. I looked at the speedometer and the dial was on the 100. I gasped and he looked at me and laughed. I turned my head in embarrassment and looked out the window. I saw something on the road lying on the ground curled up as we flashed past it I suddenly realized what it could be.

"Henry stop and turn around." I said quietly.

"Why?" He slowed down to 85 and looked at me.

"Just do it!!" I screamed. He spun around and the speedometer slowed to 13. I saw the lump on the road and I unhooked my seatbelt. Henry stopped and I ran out of the car. When I made it to the lump, it heard me and looked up. It was a golden retriever puppy. He was all muddy and his big eyes had sadness in them. I almost stared to cry. I looked back at the car and Henry was sitting there looking at me.


	27. Chapter 27

"Come here

"Come here!!" I yelled. I blinked and when I opened my eyes he was gone. I turned back to the dog and Henry was in my way. I screamed and I backed away. When I finally realized it was Henry and I slowly came forward still with shaky breath and my heart beating fast.

"You really need to stop that." I gasped.

"I'm sorry. It's just so easy being myself, my true self, when I'm with you. I don't have to hide it." He confessed. I looked up at him and it felt like my heart had stopped. He looked so scary with his black eyes in the dark. "What did you want?" He asked me while I was trying to gather myself.

"Can we keep him?" I asked smiling. Henry looked down and saw the dog he was behind me in a second. "What's wrong?" I asked concerned. He had his eyes closed and he wasn't breathing.

"You can keep him if you sit in the back with him." He told me.

"Why?" I asked him again.

"I'm thirsty, remember?" I had forgotten and I looked at his eyes and it reminded me.

"Oh yeah." I said. "Okay, I'll sit in the back." I walked up to the dog and bent down. "Come here baby, come here." He slowly got up and walked towards me. When he had made it over to me, I scooped him up and started to walk to the car. I got in the back seat and I buckled up. The car started moving and I looked up. Henry was in the front seat driving. I sighed and laid back into my seat. The dog cuddled up to me and fell asleep. Henry was quiet the entire way to the _Walmart_ in Valpo. I wondered how he knew how to get there and I was definitely going to ask him. When we pulled into the parking lot, I sat the dog down on the seat next to me and Henry opened the door for me. I slid out and grabbed his hand as I shut the door. He locked it and we walked into the store. People kept looking at us, but mostly him as we walked into the store. He pulled out the list and I grabbed a basket. As I started to pull it up towards me I decided to ask him some questions.

"Henry, how did you know how to get here?" I asked him. He turned his head to look at me.

"I saw it in your grandma's mind as she was writing the note. It's like she was going over the directions as she wrote it." He whispered.

"Ahhh…, and when we get back to the car I have some more questions for you." I said turning my head back. There were only a few things on the list so as soon as we were done talking we started to hurry so the dog wouldn't do anything in the car.

"What's on the list?" I asked when we walked into the produce section.

"We need oranges, strawberries, and apples." He said as I pulled up to the fruits. I grabbed a pound of strawberries, nine apples, and seven oranges.

"Now what?" I asked again. He walked up to the bakery place in the store and I followed.

"We need to get sugar free cupcakes." He answered as he skimmed over the shelves. He picked up two kinds and placed them in the basket. "That was the last thing. Now we can go home and I can go hunting." He said smiling. I laughed. He took the basket out of my hands as we walked over to the check out line. He placed everything on the conveyer belt and walked up to me. He interlocked his fingers with mine and walked up to where he needed to pay.

"Damn it!! Henry I forgot to get dog food!!" I exclaimed.

"It's okay; we can go over to _Pet Supply Plus _and get whatever you want." He said as he caressed my cheek. I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks, so I smiled to hide it. When the check out lady was done ringing everything up, I pulled out some money from my back pocket. Henry stopped me and he pulled out some cash and gave it to the lady.

"Henry, you didn't have to do that. I mean, it's my grandparents' food anyway." I told him. The woman gave him his change and he grabbed the two bags. He took my hand and smiled my smile again.

"It's fine. I mean it's not like I don't have any money, I can spare a few hundred dollars here and there." He laughed.

"I know, but Henry you didn't have to pay for that stuff." I exasperated.

"No really, it's fine. If we're going to argue then let's not argue about this." He smiled as we walked through the door. I laughed and I looked up at him. His eyes were getting worse. They had way more black than gold in them now. I shuddered at what could happen if he didn't hunt and he couldn't fight the urge. When I made it to the car, I looked in and the dog was still sitting where I had left him. He looked up and brightened up as he saw me walking to the door. Henry unlocked it and I got in. Henry put the bags in the passenger seat and sat down in the driver's seat. He started the car and pulled out as I buckled my seat belt. The puppy came and sat on my lap. Henry drove to the _Pets Supply Plus_ a few miles away and parked in their parking lot. I unbuckled and grabbed the dog up with me and got out. We walked in with the dog in my arms. Henry and I went to the dog food section and I looked over all of the different types of food that all claimed to be the best for your dog or puppy. I finally found one that I liked and went to move it off the shelf. Before I could, Henry got to it and lifted it up with one hand. He put it over his shoulder and I moved out of the way so he could get through. I picked up a bag of treats and he took it from me and put on top of the dog food. I walked over to the aisle with all of the leashes and collars and things in it. I picked out a red leash and collar and pointed at the engraving machine for Henry to go do. He walked over to it and started the engraving process with one hand. I walked over to Henry making the dog tag for my new puppy. He was finished when I made my way to him. He turned around with the tag in his hand.

"I didn't know what kind or shape you wanted so I just picked my favorite." He said as he handed it to me. I smiled I loved this one. It was shaped as a bone and it was red just like the leash and collar. He had even put my address on it and everything.

"I thought you couldn't read minds?" I whispered. He laughed and tried to grab the things in my hand. "I think I can manage a collar and a leash." I said. "Oh and a puppy." He sighed.

"Suit yourself." He replied as he walked to the check out line. The check out girl that was working it looked up from her magazine and smiled. She saw Henry with all of the stuff in his hands and leaned against the counter next to her. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. Henry sat the treats and the food down on the conveyor belt and took the leash and collar from my hands and also put it on the conveyor belt. She started to ring everything up. She rang the smaller things up first and than tried to lift the dog food up.


	28. Chapter 28

"Can you help me?" She said batting her eyelashes at him. I rolled my eyes and looked at Henry.

"Yeah." He lifted it and she rang it up. He sat it down on the floor next to him and pulled some cash out of his back pocket and plucked a few bills until he had the right ones. I looked at the bills in his hand. There was a fifty and a twenty in his hands.

"It's sixty five dollars and thirty five cents." She said. He must have read her mind or something.

"Keep the change." He said as he handed her the money. She put the cash into the cash register and closed it.

"Anything else?" She asked him.

"Ummm… actually it would be nice if you would quit flirting with him." I said. She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Stay out of this." She said snottily and she turned back to Henry and smiled.

"I would like it if-"

"If what?" She cut Henry off. She leaned in eagerly and he backed away.

"I would like it if you would not talk to my girlfriend like that." He repeated as he rubbed my arm. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped. She turned back to her magazine and didn't look up as I grabbed the bag and Henry grabbed the dog food. We walked out of the door and to the car. Henry put the dog food in the trunk and got into the driver seat as I put the dog tag on the collar. I fastened the collar onto the puppy and sat him in the back seat and told him to stay. I walked around and got into the passenger seat. I buckled up and turned to Henry.

"Well, let's go. You need to hunt don't you?" I asked. He pulled out of the parking space and onto the highway.

I slid on the pajamas that I had worn the first time I had slept over at Henry's house. It was 11:30pm by the time we had made it home. Henry had left to go hunting and I had come home with the puppy and given him the bath he really needed and fed him some dog food and a little bit of scraps. I walked out and sat down on the couch. With Henry hunting, I was all-alone with my new puppy. I decided to think of names for him so I closed my eyes and relaxed. _Well maybe I should call him Henry, but here would be so much confusion, so maybe Mason. Yeah, Mason. _I opened my eyes and looked around for him.

"Mason!!" I called. I heard pitter patter on the kitchen floor and looked towards it. "There you are Mason!" I said in a high voice. I was rubbing him and petting him. He looked much better after I had fed him and had given him a bath. I heard a knock on the door and Mason started to bark and freak out.

"Shhh…" I whispered. Mason stopped barking and followed me to the door. I looked out of the window and saw my grandparents standing there waiting for anyone to open the door. My grandpa was fumbling with the keys, trying to find the right one. I unlocked the door and opened it for them. Mason growled as they walked in. I snapped my fingers at him. He yelped and walked into the living room. He laid down under the table and I looked back at my grandparents. My grandpa was already moving to the dinning room to put the things in his hands down. My grandma was standing in front of me, staring.

"What?" I said nervously. She looked at me for a second.

"What Kaitlin? Why is there a dog in my house?!" She screamed.

"Well when Henry and I were on our way to the store, I saw Mason on the ground. I couldn't just leave him there and it's not like he's going to be here forever, he _is_ coming home with me." I told her.

"How are you going to do that?" She asked.

"Henry is leaving a day early to take everything back, so he's going to take Mason, the dog, back." I lied.

"Fine Kaitlin, speaking of Henry, where is he?" She asked curiously.

"He went to get some things for Mason and set up some appointments for him too." I lied again.

"Okay, you sleep in the spare room and Henry sleeps out here on the couch or you both can sleep downstairs, in separate bedrooms, because I trust you both enough." She told me.

"Well even if you didn't trust us, Henry and his family are old fashioned so we wouldn't, you know." I said.

"Okay good, now give me and your grandpa a kiss." She said sweetly. I walked over to her and kissed her cheek. She hugged me and my grandpa came up to me and hugged me. I kissed his cheek and called Mason out from under the table. He pranced up to me and sat down wagging his tail. I heard my grandparent's door close and I went to the spare bedroom. I started to gather up my things and put them in the bag. I grabbed the pillows off of the bed and walked out of the spare bedroom. I sat everything on the couch in the living room and turned around to get Henry's bag. I walked back into the spare bedroom and grabbed his bag. I put it over my shoulder and walked back into the living room. I put my bag on my other shoulder and tucked the pillows under my arm. I walked to the basement door and opened it. I threw everything downstairs and grabbed Mason, who was trailing behind me. As soon as I had picked him up, there was a knock on the door. I turned and slowly walked over to it. Mason started to growl.

"Shhh…" I whispered. He stopped and looked up at me in my arms. I looked out the window and saw Henry smiling at me. I smiled and opened the door.


	29. Chapter 29

"Hey

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey. Guess what?" I asked.

"What?" He whispered as he moved closer to me.

"We can _both _sleep downstairs." I said excitedly. He smiled bigger.

"Good." He kissed my forehead and patted Mason's head. He started to walk to the basement door. He turned to me.

"Coming?" He questioned. I nodded and walked to the door. We started walking down the stairs. I jumped off the second to last stair and landed softly to the floor with Mason still in my arms. I sat him on the floor and he walked away into the dark. I pushed my things and Henry's things away from me, so I wouldn't trip on them.

"Henry, where are you?" I said into the darkness.

"I'm right here." I heard from behind me. I flipped around frightened at his voice.

"Whoa, you scared me." I whispered.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"You don't need to apologize, I'm trying to get used to it. Where are the lights?" I asked.

"Over here." He grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him. I batted my eyes as Henry flipped the lights on. I blinked my eyelids at the sudden brightness. When my eyes finally adjusted to the light, I looked up at Henry. He was smiling at me. I smiled back and looked at his eyes. They were gold again. He must have hunted really well. I looked around the basement. It had totally changed since I had last been there. The kitchen had new tile, a new stove, dishwasher, and refrigerator. I looked over to the living room. There was a new TV. And couch. There was new paint and carpet in all of the rooms. I walked into the bedrooms and they were totally different too. They had new beds, dressers, and TVs. My grandparents had really fixed the place up after my aunt; uncle and two cousins had left. There was new lighting too. Henry walked up behind me and put his arms around me.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" I asked.

"I don't know what is there to do?" He breathed against my neck.

"Well, there's nothing here in Westville. How about we stay here tomorrow and just talk." I replied turning around.

"That's fine." He kissed my forehead and then my cheek. "Come on we need to go to bed." I pulled my head back.

"_We_? What do you mean _we_?" I asked so confused.

"Your grandma's listening." He whispered.

"Ohhh… well in that case then lets." I said back. "You can get the right bedroom; I'll get the left one." He nodded and I pulled away. He followed me into my bedroom. My stuff was already on the bed.

"Did you…." I pointed to my things. He nodded. "And yours is…" He nodded again. I nodded too and giggled to myself.

"Wow, look at the time, its 12:15." I heard him say. I looked at the alarm clock and sat down on the full bed. I threw the bag on the floor and laid the pillows on the side I wanted to sleep on.

"Don't move." He stopped where he was and didn't move an inch. He wasn't breathing either. He looked like a marble statue sitting on the bed. He looked like he should be in an art museum. I walked to the bathroom with my bathroom '_supplies_' and put them on the counter. I quickly brushed my teeth and pulled my hair up in a loose ponytail. I walked back to my room, flipping off every light as I did, and sat down on the bed next to Henry, who hadn't moved at all. "You can move now." He came back to life and turned toward me.

"So, now what?" He asked.

"These are your favorites are they?" I posed for him as he looked my outfit over.

"Yes, my very favorites. It's the only time when vampires and werewolves can stand each other." He smiled. He brushed his cheek against mine and kissed my neck.

"Wow, you totally change after hunting."

"Yeah, a lot of people tend to say that; about all of us." He smiled against my neck and I laid down on the bed. Henry pulled the covers over me and lay down beside me. He wrapped his arms around me and I scooted closer to him. I locked my fingers with his. He started to hum the song and I instantly fell asleep.

I ran through the cornfield, cutting my face every time I flashed past a cornstalk. He was suddenly in front of me. I gasped in shock. He grabbed me and pulled my head to his mouth.

"_What did I tell you?_" He whispered in my ear.

"_Get your hands the hell off of me!!_" I screamed. He pulled his hands away from my head and pushed them to my shoulders. He squeezed tight and I heard a snap and a shock of pain went though my arm. I screamed in pain and he bit my neck like in all of the other dreams.

I shot up out of my bed and looked around. I saw the time on the clock and realized that it was two in the afternoon. I walked out and peeked into the kitchen.

"Henry?" I whispered. He turned his head smiling at my voice. He saw the fear in my face and was at my side. I fell to the floor and leaned up against the kitchen counter and cabinets.

"What's wrong?!" He was holding me and rubbing my back to calm me. I had some tears going down my face, but they had stopped. I pressed my face against Henry's cold chest.

"I had a dream, not like the others, but with the same vampire." I shuddered. "He was here in the cornfield behind the house." Henry stopped rubbing my back and generally stopped moving. "What, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just thought I saw someone's future."

"Oh. Well, let's talk now so I can relax." He nodded and we got up to go to the living room. Henry sat down on black leather couch and I sat down next to him as close as I could possibly get. He wrapped his arms around me.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked when we were comfortable.

"I don't know; you start."

"Well, did you have a boyfriend here? And I want the _whole_ story."

"Fine, I'll tell you the whole story. Yes, I had _two_ boyfriends here, none in Texas and you _are_ the only one in Washington." I laughed.

"The whole story Kaitlin. Everything, I want to know everything."

"Fine, their names are Nick Charo, Corey Bartow, and Jason Henderson. I went out with Nick for about a year and half. We broke up at the end of seventh grade. I went out with Corey for about two or three months. I went out with Jason for two and a half years. We had a '_long distance_' relationship when I moved to Texas for the half year, but I ended it because I was sick of never seeing each other. He stopped calling for a while, but then he wouldn't stop. So, I'm kinda glad that I moved to Forks because now he doesn't know where I live.

"My dad said one day when I was gone, he came to the house, in freaking Texas, and asked where I was. I guess he's a stalker, but now I have you to protect me." I smiled. "Now I have a question for you. Have you ever felt this way about someone like you do me? Oh and have you ever you know… bit someone?" I asked.

"Well, no I've never felt the way about someone the way I do about you so no, never. I've never met someone like you before this, no one ever like you." He brushed my cheek with the back of his hand.

"And………" I exaggerated.

"And what?"

"The other question Henry. Answer the other question." I said laughing.

"Do I have to?" He whined.

"Yes, I gave you the _whole_ story."

"Fine, fine. Well…"

"Come on…." I pushed.

"Well…… yes, I did. The Cullen's never taught me because they didn't change me. So, when I was turned I didn't know right from wrong."

"Tell me everything about you, please. _Everything_."

"Only a little bit every day, deal?" He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Deal."

"Okay, we'll start out slow, something small. How about you tell me what you want to hear and I'll tell you." He replied.

"How about when you were changed." I prodded.

"Something small Kaitlin, I'll tell you about that later."

"Fine, how about what things you hate and what you can do because you're a vampire." I decided.

"That's small. Okay, as you know I don't like werewolves or anything about them."

"Tell, me something I don't know Henry. What do you like to hunt?" I asked him.

"Well……… my favorite would have to be wolf and I'm sorry if that offends you, but its wolf not werewolf." He laughed.

"What do you do when-"

"My turn to ask a question." Henry cut me off mid-sentence. "Did anyone, when you lived up here, ask you out?" I looked up at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Why are you so interested in my love life? All you need to know now is that you're the _only _love in my life now." I said to him.

"I don't know why I'm so interested in it, I just am. And what was that phone call all about last night, I know it wasn't an old friend. I may not be able to read your mind, but you are as good lying to me as Bella is to everyone else."

"I don't want to upset you." I whispered, anxious now.

"You won't, I promise." He looked into my eyes as he caressed my cheek.

"Well, it was Caleb."

"What did he want?" The expression gone from his face and voice. I hesitated and thought of our conversation.

"I don't know exactly, he asked me where I was, if I was hurt, and if anything had changed. It was kinda weird. After I had answered the questions he just said bye and hung up." I finished. The words almost inaudible to myself. I looked up at his face. His face had a small hint of anger in it and his eyebrows were pushed together. "Why did he ask that?" I asked to see his expression. He shook his head.

"I don't ask him later." He told me.

"You're seriously letting me call him?" I asked amazed at the sudden change at his perspective at Caleb. He nodded. "Well that's a first and probably will be the first time for that."

"For a phone call, yeah, you can always call him, but to see him, hell freaking no." He smiled.

"Why won't you let me see him?"

"Because he can lose control and hurt you. I don't want that to happen and I won't let it. You can only see him with one of us is with you. Then you can only meet him on our side of the boundary line." He instructed.

"Fine. What time is safe for you to go out?" I asked again.

"Well here… about six 'o' clock. We have about three hours before then, so more questions or sleep?" He asked hopefully about the questions, but I was so tired.

"How about, I'll sleep now and later, when we leave to go somewhere, we can ask questions." He nodded.

"Okay, whatever you want is fine by me." He scooped me up and carried me to my temporary bedroom. He sat me down on the bed and I fell asleep instantly from my dried eyes.


	30. Chapter 30

"What time is it

"What time is it?" I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes.

"It's six at night." I heard Henry say. I turned to the sound of his voice and found his icy arm. He wrapped it around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Well then let's go somewhere." I pulled away and the lights flashed on. I covered my eyes instantly and squinted them.

"What the hell Henry?!" I screamed.

"What?" He asked confused.

"History lesson, after humans have fallen asleep and they wake up, me included, our eyes are sensitive to the light." I lectured.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I haven't slept since I was turned in 1907." He laughed. I smiled at his booming laugh and looked around for my bag through squinted eyes. It was still on the chair where I left it. I searched though it.

"Henry, are you serious??" I asked as I looked at what he had packed for me to wear.

"What?? What about it??" He asked clueless.

"This is one of your favorites?? The clothes I was in when I was attacked??" I asked amazed. I stared at the red top and jeans. No bloodstains were on my jeans anymore. I thought about that day and the vampire that had tried to kill me at the school.

"It may not have been the best day of our lives, but you looked beautiful in that, and I loved to look at you when you were in it." He smiled. I blushed and slid them on.

"Now what??" I asked him.

"It's up to you. I've never lived here or have I been here before." I sighed at his answer and sat down on the bed and thought about what there was to do in Indiana. Henry sat down next to me and patted the bed. Mason ran into the room and jumped up on the bed. He sat down between us and looked up at me, tilted his head and whimpered.

"How about we go to the _Target_ and I can get some clothes and while we're there we can go out to eat." I finally decided after a few minutes.

"That's good." He said as he pulled me out of the room.

"What about my shoes and socks, and Mason??" I asked as he pulled me along. He lifted up his other hand and I stared at what was in it. He had socks and my red high tops in his hand. I sighed. "Wait Henry!!" I screamed. He jolted to a stop and I tumbled into him. It was like falling into stone. I rubbed my head. "Owww."

"What?" He said as he looked into my eyes.

"What about Mason?" I asked again.

"He's fine. I know he will be, just trust me." he whispered in my ear.

"I trust you." I sighed.

"Good." He started to pull me to the door and picked me up in his arms. We were instantly at the car and he opened the door. He sat me inside and was in the driver's seat in about two seconds. He started the car and started to back out of the long gravel driveway. "Seatbelt." I sighed and buckled my seatbelt. He pulled out into the street and stopped.

"Keep going along this road and when you make it to the end turn right." I said when I figured out what he wanted to know.

"I thought you couldn't read minds." He smirked. I smiled back at him and kissed his cheek. He smiled bigger and revved the engine of the car and started to drive down the road. The rest of the way I pointed everything out to him, what road to take where to pull into, everything. When we finally made it to _Target_, he found a parking space and parked the car. I fumbled with my seatbelt, but after a minute I had it unhooked. I got out of the car after I had slid my socks and shoes on. Henry was leaning up against the front of the car waiting for me. He saw me and smiled. I walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around me. We walked up to the entrance, when I stopped and looked at him.

"Did you lock the car?" I asked. I thought of the way it sounded. It sounded like a wife asking her husband a question.

"Yes, I did." He replied. We made our way in and stopped at the entrance to grab a basket. I grabbed one of the biggest blue baskets I have ever seen. I put it on my arm and Henry snatched it from me.

"Fine." I said as I smirked at his perfect face. He smiled at me and held my hand. We made our way through the people to get to the clothes. When we made it there, Henry went to look at other racks of clothes while I looked around searching the racks for something I liked, when there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around thinking it was Henry, so I smiled. It was Jason, not Henry, the stalker ex-boyfriend, Jason. I backed into the rack of clothes I was looking at and turned around and went under all of the clothes and out the other side. I looked around for Henry; he was nowhere to be seen. I walked around everything quickly to get away from Jason. I turned around and saw Jason still coming after me, smiling. I stopped and waited for him to come over to me. I might as well just see what he wanted, instead of run away through the entire store, with no car keys and no Henry. When he made it up to me he grinned bigger.


	31. Chapter 31

"Hey Kaitlin

"Hey Kaitlin. Haven't seen you in a while." He said still smiling. I smiled vaguely, worried about what would happen.

"Yeah, me either." I replied. He came two steps closer to me and I took three steps back.

"What's wrong?" He asked me as he came closer again and I stepped back more. "Tell me." He came closer even more and I stepped back even more. I backed into a wall and pushed up against it. He kept coming closer and closer.

"Don't get any closer to me Jason." I said.

"Why not?" He asked in a teasing voice.

"I said don't get any closer to me." I said again louder this time. At that moment I saw Henry walk quickly over to me.

"Kaitlin, are you okay?" Henry asked as he made it up to us.

"Yeah, I'm fine Henry." He pulled me towards him and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Who is he Kaitlin?" Jason asked.

"My boyfriend." I replied.

"So now you're cheating on me?!" He asked furiously.

"I broke up with you when I moved to Texas. I'm not yours anymore." I explained. He came at me and Henry was instantly in front of me. Jason blinked in surprise.

"Don't touch her." Henry said through clenched teeth.

"I can do what I want and you can't do anything about it." He started to walk towards me again and Henry grabbed his arm. Jason flinched in pain. Henry let go of his arm, but stayed in front of me. Jason backed off and I pulled my way in front of Henry. He looked at me and pulled me a little in front of him. I saw Jason's face and pulled myself behind Henry again. I still peeked out from behind Henry staring anxiously at Jason.

"Now go." Henry said even madder than before. Jason nodded and turned away, but when he started to walk away he stopped and turned back toward us.

"I'll be back, so don't miss me." He said as he turned back to the way he was going before.

"We won't." Henry muttered as we walked away from the clothes section that I was in. He put the basket back where we had first got it and we walked out of the exit.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"We're going home." He told me. He was still pulling me and we were almost to the car.

"Why? Can't we go out to eat?" I asked him again.

"No." He said sternly.

"But why??" I asked again.

"Because when I read his mind, he said that he was going to follow us and if we hurry he won't be out of the door for another two or three minutes." He whispered. I nodded and started to walk faster. When we made it to the car, I jumped in and buckled my seatbelt quickly as he started the car and pulled out of the out of the parking space. As we pulled up to the turn to the interstate his expression changed.

"What's wrong??" I asked.

"I need to hurry." He said. He swung onto the interstate and floored it the rest of the way home. When we pulled into my grandparent's driveway, Henry worked his vampire magic, and was out of the car in seconds. When we pulled into the garage, my seatbelt was unbuckled and I was out of the car quickly too. We were both in the house before the garage door even had time to shut. He sat me down on the couch in the living room and looked at me.

"What?" I asked anxiously.

"Nothing, you just remind me of Bella a lot, when it comes to getting hurt at least. Getting in all the trouble, how bad your luck gets when a Cullen falls in love with you. It's horrible! And sometimes I won't be there to protect you." He replied just as anxiously as I had asked.

"Speaking of not being there…"

"Oh god, I knew this was coming." He moaned. I cleared my throat and started to talk again.

"Anyway, where were you?" I asked more curious than I had been at the store.

"I was looking for something." He answered.

"What were you looking for?" I asked even more curious.

"Something. You'll see it later. What's bad is I wasn't even at the store looking for that something. I was at a store, a few towns away. When I came back your stalker ex-boyfriend was pretty much attacking you." He smiled down at me. He perfect, gleaming white teeth sparkling in the pale moonlight coming form the window behind me.

"Fine, don't tell me." I muttered.

"That's fine with me. Now what do you want for dinner?" He asked me this time.

"I'm not hungry after what just happened." I answered after I had thought about the question for a while.

"You need to eat Kaitlin." He said.

"I'm not hungry, Henry." I replied.

"You're eating even if I have to make you."

"Let's not start that again. Shall I bring us back to our first fight and why and how it started?" I tempted.

"I don't care what you say because you're eating." He said back.

"Fine, I'll eat, but then you're going to have to see me throw up. Then you'll know when I say I'm not hungry, I'm not hungry." I smiled as I walked to the kitchen table. I sat down and in a few minutes a plate of lasagna was in front of me. My mouth watered at the smell it gave off. I took a big breath in and let a bigger one out. I looked around for a fork and I felt something metal in my hand. I turned my head to my right hand and there was a fork there. I smiled and dug into the lasagna and shoved it down my throat. When I finished I pushed the plate away and leaned back in my chair.

"There, see you didn't puke." Henry smirked as he watched me finished eating, but as soon as he said the word _puke_ I jumped out of my chair and ran into the bathroom I opened the toilet lid. I threw up everything I had just eaten.

"Henry!!" I screamed.

"Yeah." He answered. I jumped.

"Jesus that scared me. Anyway can you get me a washcloth?" I asked. He nodded and flashed gone for a few seconds and flashed back. He wet the washcloth with the water from the facet and gave it to me. I rubbed it around my mouth and threw it in the sink. I flushed the toilet and put the seat and lid down. I walked out of the bathroom past Henry and to the bedroom I was sleeping in. Henry was already on the bed, lounging.

"I told you." I announced.

"Fine, fine, now I know." He said defeated. I walked over to my bag and grabbed the pajamas that I had been wearing. I took off my other clothes that I was wearing and pulled on my pajamas. I jumped onto the bed and Henry pulled me in towards him. He pulled the covers over me and I snuggled up as close as I could get to him. He started to hum the song to me, but before I could sleep I turned to him.

"What song is that?" I asked sleepily.

"I don't know I made it up. You inspired it." He whispered.

"Oh okay." I answered. I turned back and he started to hum it again. I drifted away to sleep, thinking of Henry.


	32. Chapter 32

I rubbed my eyes and pulled myself up out of the bed

I rubbed my eyes and pulled myself up out of the bed. I looked at the alarm clock and saw the time. It was 11:00 am. I walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. I turned on the TV and flipped threw the channels. Henry walked in and sat down next to me.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"Yeah, way better than before at least."

"Did you sleep well?" He asked again. I nodded. "Good." We sat there for a while not speaking. "Caleb called, last night, while you were sleeping." He finally said. I flipped my head towards him.

"What did he want?" I asked quickly.

"I don't know. He was kind of mad when I answered your phone though." He told me and smiled. I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to the TV.

"Can I call him?" I asked suddenly.

"Yeah, sure." He said. He handed me my cell phone and I got up and walked out of the living room and up the stairs.

"And no listening Henry." I yelled down to him.

"Fine, I won't." He moaned. I opened the door that led upstairs and walked in. I sat down on the couch and opened my phone to look in the recent calls. I found Caleb's number, but before I called him I added him into my phonebook. I pushed the green button when I was finished adding his number into my phonebook. It started to ring and ring and ring. I was about to hang up when the ringing stopped.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver.

"Kaitlin? Thank god. I didn't want Henry to answer the phone." He said sounding relieved.

"Oh… umm…"

"He answered it before." He cut me off.

"I know he did Caleb, he told me about it. He also told me that you weren't so happy when he answered my phone." I laughed.

"You should answer your own phone and same with him. You tell him that." Caleb told me.

"I was asleep when you called, time is different here Caleb, but I'll still tell him… for your sake." I sighed as I got up from my seat on the couch and walked over to the door that led down to the basement. I opened the door and stood on the first step I pulled the phone away from my face.

"Henry!!" I called down to the bottom of the stairs. Henry's head poked out from the living room. He walked out and stood where I could see the rest of his perfect body.

"Can you come up here; I need to tell you something. Oh and bring Mason up too, but not elite vampire fast, but human fast." I told him. He nodded and I walked back to my seat on the couch. I could hear Caleb asking questions, screaming them at me.

"Calm down Caleb." I yelled. "One question at a time!" I heard a sigh on the other line. I heard a door shut and I looked up. Henry was letting Mason out of his arms and walking towards me. He sat down next to me and looked at me.

"Caleb wants me to tell you to answer your own phone and not mine." I told him.

"Well tell him if he wouldn't call your phone he wouldn't have to hear me answer it." He mumbled. I laughed out loud and turned back to what I was saying to Caleb.

"Who's Mason and what are you talking about?!" He asked anxiously.

"Mason is my dog, so calm down and I'm talking to you." I explained.

"Good because I wanted to make sure he didn't impregnate you or something." he sighed.

"Oh my god Caleb. Do you really think that I would just let it happen? I'd make him ask permission first or change me!!" I laughed, joking. I heard a growl on the other end and my laughed stopped short. Henry noticed and moved closer to me. He put his arm around me, kissed my cheek and I blushed.

"That won't ever happen, not in my lifetime." He hissed.

"Whatever Caleb." I sighed. "Anyway, why did you even call?" I asked.

"I don't know." There was a pause. "Just to see if you were okay I guess." He answered a minute or two later. We didn't talk for a few minutes, when I finally decided that I was going to break the dead silence.

"I want to know everything about how you're different from the others and all about of the werewolf thing." I demanded.

"When you come back." He took a while to answer my question, like he hesitated to answer it.

"What if I don't come back?" I teased.

"You will if you ever want to live with Henry. It doesn't matter anyhow because if you don't, I'm coming to get you." He teased back. I laughed out loud. I looked at Henry and he had a big grin on his face. He nuzzled my ear. I giggled and Caleb's breathing stopped on the other end.

"Caleb, you there?" I asked.

"Why did you giggle like that?" He asked back.

"No reason." I lied.

"Tell me." He demanded.

"When you tell me what I want to know, I'll tell you what you want to know" I reasoned. He sighed.

"Fine, it's a deal. Well I got to go, bye." He said as I heard the sudden sound of other people with him on the other, line.

"Okay, bye Caleb." I hung up and sat the phone down on the table. I sighed and looked at Henry. He was looking at _me_ with intent and curious eyes.

"What?" I laughed. He smiled and pulled me close to him.


	33. Chapter 33

"What did he say?" He breathed.

"He asked why I giggled like that when you nuzzled my ear and I told him that I'd tell him later when he told me what I wanted to know, so we made a deal. Oh and he thought that you impregnated me or something." Henry burst out laughing uncontrollably. I couldn't help but laugh too. When we finished laughing I leaned up against him and he kissed the top of my head. I looked up at clock and gasped. I jumped up and grabbed Mason.

"What?" Henry asked me.

"The time, I have to get ready!!" I yelled.

"Why? Why can't we stay here _all_ day?" He whined.

"Well…… today is a school day and I want to fax a Homecoming slip to our principal so we can go." I said.

"That's fine with me, I love dances." He said to me.

"So do I." I smiled as I ran down the stairs. I slipped and started to fall. I braced myself for the fall, when I was lifted in the air. I saw Mason sitting at the bottom of the stairs looking at me. I was set down on the next stair. I turned around to look at Henry's perfect face. I smiled and blushed at him. He kissed my forehead and shook his head as he moved past me down the stairs. I went down after him. I ran into the bathroom and quickly put up my hair. I ran into the bedroom and looked on the bed. Henry was already changed and was holding some of my clothes.

"What'cha got there?" I asked.

"What you're going to wear to school today." He answered casually.

"Well let me see." I pleaded. I loved to see what his favorite clothes of mine were. It was funny sometimes, the things he picked out. I may not have liked them before then, but I would like them now. He got up and walked over to me. He held up the outfit and held it up to my body. I looked down at it. I smiled to myself as I saw it. It was the red dress that I wore to Caleb's house to talk, the day he gave me the pajama pants with the wolves on it. "I'll need to wear a sweater or something over it."

"Why?" He asked obliviously.

"Well the straps are too thin so I have to wear something over it, school dress code. I've known it my entire life." I explained.

"Stupid dress code." He mumbled. I laughed loudly at his remark.

"That doesn't mean you're not going to see me without my sweater on. You have permission." I smiled. He walked over and slid one of his button up shirts on me. I put my arms in the holes and popped the collar. He laughed and I put it back down. It was red, almost exactly like the black one I always wore, but it had the letters _HC_, embroidered into the top corner of the pocket. I rubbed the letters and looked up at him. He smiled and he walked past me. He was back in seconds.

"Let's go now." He said. We held hands and walked to the door.

"What did you do?" I asked as he got in the car.

"I hid something from you." He smirked. "It's the surprise."

"Fine." I sighed. He sped down the road to the school and into the parking lot. We stopped and looked at each other, laughed and got out. The time was now 1:45 pm. We walked into the school and into the office, holding hands. I walked up to the front of the counter and waited until the secretary was done on the phone. She wasn't here when I went to school there so the other ones must have retired. She looked up at Henry and I.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Umm… can we have a homecoming slip for both of us? We both go to the same school, but we don't go here." I answered. She nodded and moved herself and the chair to a stack of papers, but she stopped short.

"Are you allowed to do that?" She asked. I nodded. "I'll check to be sure." She got up and walked around the counter. She walked to Mr. Yates' office and in a few minutes she came back with him. He whispered something to her and nodded. He walked back to his office and the lady went back to her chair behind the counter. She grabbed to slips of paper and started to scribble something on both of them. She gave us the papers.

"Look over them and write your names and the things given." We walked over to the other side of the counter and started to write what we needed. At the bottom of the page it said that we had to fax the slip to our principal. He would need to sign it and fax it back to the school by tomorrow. Henry was already looking when I looked up to see if he was done. Of course he was and he was waiting for me. I handed him my paper and he walked back to the secretary. She took the papers and went to the fax machine. After a few minutes she came back.

"All set. Here are your Homecoming tickets to get in." She handed us a raffle ticket, but on the front it had all kinds of things. Homecoming was in big letters and said Westville Middle and High School below it. On the back there was Mr. Yates signature for proof that it was a real ticket and not a fake. We said thank you and walked out.

"That was… interesting." Henry said when we were out of the office. I laughed and rubbed his arm. He smiled down warmly at me.

"What time is it?" I asked him. He pulled his left arm up and looked down at the _Rolex_ on his arm.

"It is now 2:30." He answered. I nodded and we walked out of the school.

"Race you, but only at a human speed." I started to run to the car. I looked back and he was right behind me. I picked up my speed and when I felt my hand hit the car I stopped. I flipped around, smiling, to see where Henry was. When I turned my head I was staring right at his chest. He stepped back and I jumped onto him. I kissed his neck over and over. When I stopped I dropped down from him and looked up. He was laughing hysterically. I could feel the ends of my mouth start to pull into a smile. He rubbed my right cheek with his thumb now smiling. I could feel myself blush as he kissed my lips lightly. I saw some kids come out from the high school.

"Come on, let's go." I said as I tried to pull him towards the car.

"Why?" He asked. He pulled me at him with no effort at all. I pointed behind him, not at the kids that were spilling out of the school, but one of the girls in the mix of students coming at us. It was Kayleigh.

"That's why." I said. He cursed under his breath and pulled me up into his arms. He ran at a fast, but normal speed to the car. He put me in and raced to his side. I looked back to where Kayleigh was coming from and saw her a few feet away. She started to sprint towards us.

"Great." Henry sighed.

"Damn those track legs!!" I laughed. He laughed too, until a knock on the window startled us from it. I looked over and saw her smug little face staring back at us. Henry sighed and rolled down the window.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"Well hey to you too." She smiled. I rolled my eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

"Well?" He snapped one more time. I smiled; he really didn't like her.

"I was wondering, since you don't go to this school, can we go to homecoming? Well because Kaitlin can't go unless she goes someone from this school." She leaned up against the car, looking at Henry.

"How about no, because I'm going with Kaitlin." He answered as he rubbed my leg.

"Who told you that, _Kaitlin_?" I spat my name out like a nasty word.

"Two people did, Mr. Yates _and_ Kaitlin. He replied a he rolled up the window. I heard the doors and windows lock. He looked over at me smiling, but he had exhaustion on in his eyes. I was laughing loudly and out of control. When I finally stopped, I sighed and looked up at him. He was smiling big at me. Then I started to smile as I rubbed my side. When he saw me rubbing my side he put his hand over the hand I was rubbing my side with.

"Done now?" He asked pulling his hand away.

"Yes I am thank you." I said smugly.

"What was _so_ funny about that, well except her face?" He asked.

"Well her face, yeah, and her expression from your answer." I laughed. I gritted my teeth from how much my side hurt from laughing, and doing it more wasn't helping.

"Well, let's go now." He said. I nodded and he pulled out of the parking lot and we started on our way home.


	34. Chapter 34

"You can open your eyes now." Henry's cool voice said. I opened them and saw my surprise in his hands.

"Oh my god Henry, it's beautiful." I walked over to him to look at it. He had the most gorgeous Homecoming dress I had ever seen, now laying gracefully on the chair in the bedroom. It looked like Rose's dress from the movie _Titanic_, but instead of orange underneath the black lace, it was white. It didn't look like it was in 1914, like in the movie, but a twenty-first century kind of way. I ran to Henry and kissed him all over his face.

"So do you like it?" He laughed and I smiled.

"Well let me put it on, so I can do my hair." He flashed away and came back with a tuxedo on. "Sexy…" I smirked. I took off the clothes I was wearing and slid the dress on. Henry walked up behind me and laced up the back. I turned around and Henry was gawking at me. I sighed and kissed his cheek. I walked out of the bedroom and to the bathroom, smiling. I started to do my hair to match my dress. Henry walked in and looked at my hair.

"It's beautiful, you're beautiful." He sighed.

"Thanks." I said. He walked up to me and put my hands down to my sides. He started to fix my hair. When he was done I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. It didn't even look like me. I hadn't even noticed, but he had done my make up too. I turned around and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you." I sighed.

"My pleasure." he said. I wiped off the lipstick on his lips that I had left there. "Oh and here are your shoes." He handed me a pair of black high heels. They were opened toed and were black satin.

"Henry everything is beautiful." I sighed. "Where did you get this dress and these shoes?" I exclaimed.

"I got the shoes when we went to _Target_, I went to New York to get it-that's why I was gone, and the dress was my mom's." He whispered.

"Oh Henry…" I whispered. "You didn't have to give me your mother's dress."

"I did. You deserve it." He kissed the top of my and pulled me out into the living room. "You ready?" I nodded and he handed me a shawl. I wrapped it around my body and walked out to the car. I got in and shut the door. Henry was already in the driver's seat and was pulling out. He sped to the school and when we were in the parking lot he got out and opened the door for me.


	35. Chapter 35

"Thank you." I smiled as he picked me up and cradled me in his arms. He put me down on my feet and handed the girl our tickets. I picked up my dress so I wouldn't drag it on the floor. We walked into the large gym; the regular lights were on. The music hadn't started yet, so everyone was just standing around talking. When we walked in everyone turned to see who it was. They kept on staring at us, but not just at how beautiful Henry was, but looking at me. Henry bent his head down to my ear as heat rushed to my cheeks.

"I told you, you were beautiful." He kissed my cheek and lifted me up to sit me down on the bleachers. He slid my heels off and sat them on the floor. I jumped down, holding Henry's hand. People were still staring. I looked over and saw Henry's right hand clenching. His knuckles were turning whiter than his pale skin already was. I followed his gaze and saw Kayleigh walking towards us with her posse right behind her. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Nice dress Kaitlin. Where did you get it?" She asked.

"I got it for her. It was my mom's. She liked a dress from _Titanic_ so much she made a designer from _Gucci _remake it." Henry said before I could open my mouth.

"Well, well, well… A little expensive?" She smirked.

"Yeah…" I yelled as the music started. Henry grabbed my hand and pulled me out to the dance floor. He started to spin me around and dance with me. I couldn't help but laugh. When he saw me laughing he started to smile. When the song ended a slow one came on so we stayed where we were. I pressed my face against his cold chest as we slow danced. Even after that song was over, we stayed there still slow dancing, even though the song was ten times faster. After that song was over Henry dragged me over to the bleachers and put me on his lap. I snuggled up to him and laid my head on his shoulders. He played aimlessly with my hair while I sat in his lap. I pulled my head off of his shoulder and he let me down.

"Where are you going?" He asked very concerned.

"The bathroom." I answered. He nodded and I walked to the bathrooms in the locker room. I pulled on the door, but it was locked so I walked out of the doors to the next set of bathrooms were. I walked to the lunchroom, but before I made it to the lunchroom doors I turned right and then took another right. I walked into the girls restroom and looked into the mirror. My face was pink, but it just looked like blush. I got a paper towel and wet it with cold water. I placed it on my neck for a minute and then threw it away. I walked out into the dark hallway again and saw a man at the end of the hallway.


	36. Chapter 36

"Hello?" I asked, "Henry?" He flashed away. I started to walk very fast down the rest of the hallway, until something flashed past me again. Then I started to run. I hit something cold and hard. It grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. My head started to throb and I got extremely dizzy. I got up and started to stagger away. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

"You really should stop leading to people." He hissed. I heard another voice down the hallway. He flashed away again, but before he did he cut my arm. I gritted my teeth at the sudden shock of pain. I started to stagger toward the gym again. I walked into the gym screaming for Henry. He heard me as I walked into the gym part. He saw me and ran to my side.

"Henry help me." I whispered. He scooped me up as I struggled to keep my eyes open. He started to scream at people to move out of the way. He grabbed our stuff and booted it out of there. Kayleigh ran after us.

"Oh Henry…Where are you taking Kaitlin?" She asked.

"The hospital." He answered tensely.

"Whatever." Henry turned to her with me in his arms. The blood from my cut running down my arm and off of my fingers, dripping on the floor. My eyes fluttering because of the hard shove from the vampire chasing. Her eyes got big and she ran down the hallway screaming and yelling at people to move. That's all I remember.


	37. Chapter 37

I looked up at the ceiling and groaned

I looked up at the ceiling and groaned. My head was throbbing. "Henry." I whispered.

"Yeah?" He answered back. "Are you feeling better?"

"My head still hurts." I smiled at him as he walked over to the bed and leaned over me.

"Will this help?" he leaned down and pressed his soft lips against mine. He pulled away smiling.

"Yes." I pulled my feet from under the blankets and rubbed my head. I was downstairs in my bedroom. I looked down at what I was wearing. The dress was still on and my hair was down. The makeup wasn't on my face anymore though. Henry saw me feeling my face and laughed.

"I wiped off your makeup, cleaned your face, and look down at your arm." I peered down at my right arm. I had a little over ten stitches on the inside of my forearm. I got up and looked around. Our bags were packed and I didn't see Mason anywhere.

"Where's Mason?" I asked.

"I ran him to Washington. He's at our house and trust me, no one is thirsty." He explained. I nodded. "When do you want to go?"

"Right now would be great. Just let me change and say bye to my grandparents." He nodded and grabbed our bags. He walked out of the bedroom and out of the back door. I quickly changed into some clothes that were laid out on the bed and ran upstairs. My grandparents were watching the news, sitting on the couch. They saw me and got up.

"You feeling better?" My grandma asked.

"Yeah." I walked over and gave them both hugs and kisses.

"Are you leaving?" My grandpa asked me.

"Yes we are. Mason was already sent home and Henry and I are getting picked up to get taken to the airport." They both nodded and gave me a kiss and a hug again. "Well love you guys, bye." I waved and walked back down the stairs as they said their goodbyes and their love you's. I grabbed the dress and ran out of the door.

"So are you ready?" Henry asked as I walked out.

"Yeah, let's go." He threw me on his back after he put the dress in a suitcase. I closed my eyes and held onto him. I felt us blast past trees and houses. When we stopped, we were at the park.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Because our ride is here to take us to the airport." He answered. A limo pulled into the parking lot and stopped in front of us.

"Henry you really didn't have to."

"Yes I did. After what happened I thought you should have luxury." I rolled my eyes at him. I walked to the car and got with Henry right behind me. "It won't take long to get to the airport anyway." He said. I sighed and laid my head down on his lap and fell asleep again.


	38. Chapter 38

I rubbed my eyes. I got up and I noticed I was sitting on a bed. I thrust my eyes open and looked around. I was in Henry's room. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. _How did I get here?_ Just then Henry walked in the door. I looked at him with my confused look.

"What's wrong?"

"When did I get here?" I asked.

"Well, when we got to the airport, you would _not_ wake up, so I carried you and our luggage here." He answered.

"WHY?" I asked in shock. "And I didn't wake up when you were going that fast?"

"Well because I didn't want to wake you." He said shyly.

"Henry please, you can wake me up whenever…even if I look pissed." He gave me a half smile, the one I love.

"That doesn't change my mind." I was in his arms in a second. I love you too much!" He kissed my forehead and gave me a light squeeze. "Oh and I called us in sick today at school."

"Oh okay. Umm… I want to go see Caleb." I said softly. Any emotion on his face had disappeared.

"Why?" He asked in a monotone. "I don't want you to go see him."

"Well why?"

"Exactly… why?" I laughed to myself.

"WHY must YOU be so DIFFICULT!!" I almost screamed.

"I'm not being difficult."

"Oh to hell you are." I got up from the bed and walked over to the door. He was there before I took my seventh step. "Henry just move." He didn't. He just shook his head. "Henry, please?" I pouted my lip and looked up at him trying my hardest to give him the puppy dog eyes. He sighed and slumped his shoulders. Apparently it worked.

"Fine, but you have to be careful."

"Whatever." I said. I started towards the door again. He grabbed my arm, not enough to hurt me, but enough to get my attention. I looked down at the floor, like a little girl in trouble. I knew I shouldn't have said whatever, I knew it would piss him off. I just didn't think about it.

"No, not whatever, you need to be careful. You now I don't like him and his…_kind_." He pulled his hands up to my shoulders and squeezed lightly. I rested my head on his hand to my right. The cold that went to my cheek calmed me. "Promise me you will."

I nodded. "I promise."

"Good." He kissed my forehead and moved out of my way. I looked at him, smiled and walked out of the door. I could feel his eyes watching me as I walked away, but I didn't turn back and look, I just smiled.

**A/N: Sorry it is so tiny, but i have more coming!! I'll upload later!!**


	39. Chapter 39

I pulled into Caleb's driveway. I got out and turned around. Caleb was already there. He grabbed me in a bear hug.

"Okay; killing me!!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." He let me down and I took a deep breath to cool my body down and to actually breathe!

"It's okay. Let's go inside." We walked in and sat down on his couch.

"So why did you giggle like that on the phone?" He questioned.

I sighed. "Henry nuzzled my cheek." He sighed at me, as I bit my bottom lip.

"I can't believe you fell in love with a _vampire_ and not _me_." He laughed.

"Well sorry that I'm exactly like Bella!" We laughed. "So tell me about this whole werewolf ting and how you're _special_."

"Whatever, a deal is a deal, I guess."

"So on with it!" I prompted. I was eager to learn about it.

"Well you know the legend about the Ipswich colony powers?" I nodded. "Well my grandfather was Caleb Danvers, part of one of the power families. He took the powers of one of the power family's son; his name was Chase Collins, when he '_came of age_'. He fell in love with Sarah Wenham. They married a year or two later after Caleb killed Chase. When they had my dad, it had been a year after they were married. Well when my dad came of age, he said goodbye to my grandparents and moved to Seattle, Washington. He met my mom here. Her name was Emma Lillian Marie Black. She fell head over heels for him and imprinted on him." He looked at me.

"What does imprinted mean?" I asked in confusion.

"It's like love at first sight, but so, so much stronger. It's like you can't help but love them."

"Ohh… keep going then." He nodded.

"Well anyways, a year later they got married, when my mom was 6 months pregnant with me. When she had me, they named me Caleb Michael Danvers III. Now you are only supposed to get a taste of the Ipswich powers before you come of age, which I did, but I got it earlier than everybody else. When I was 15 my werewolf gene kicked in and then my dad's powers came with it too. When I turned 17 my dad's power strengthened and so did the werewolf gene. But the power, every time you use it, weakens you and makes you age faster and faster. The werewolf gene on the other hand, stops you from aging for a long while, so you think well _what the hell? What happens now?? _Well my werewolf gene overpowers my Ipswich powers, so I will never age, kinda like your vampire." I nodded.

"Wow…that's awesome!" He laughed at me. "So that's why your eyes turn black and you quiver?"

"I quiver because of the werewolf in me and my eyes turn black when I use my other powers." He answered with a smile in his tone.

"What does your dad look like?" I asked randomly.

"I'm a spitting image of my dad and grandfather."

"I see, I see." We sat in silence for a moment, when my phone rang. I jumped in surprise and quickly answered. "Hello?" I hadn't bothered looking at the caller I.D.

"When are you coming home?" Henry whined on the other end. I sighed.

"I'll be home soon, you beautiful baby." I laughed.

"Good! Bye, love ya!!" He answered.

"Okay, bye, love ya too!" I hung up. "I have to go soon."

"Why did your mom want you home?"

"No, Henry does." I knew it would make him mad, but I didn't think. Lately I haven't been thinking about what I was saying out of my mouth.

"You know I saw a show the other day about abusive teenage relationships." Caleb announced.

"Oh whatever Caleb, it is not an abusive relationship, and you know it." I started to walk to the door. I suddenly felt heat rush from my wrist and up my arm. I flipped around, Caleb was holding onto my wrist. He wasn't holding it tight; it was just the heat radiating from him that burned my skin.

"Please stay." He pleaded as he spun me into him.

"Caleb…. I really have to go. I'll stay a little longer." I sighed.

"Good!" Caleb's smile made me smile in response. He hugged me tight in a bear hug.

"But I can't stay long." I warned him, still smiling.

"Let's go for a walk." Caleb suggested. I nodded.

"It sounds good to me." We walked out of the door and towards the beach.


	40. Chapter 40

We made our way to the dunes

We made our way to the dunes. I took my flip flops out and put them in my left hand as Caleb held my right. It didn't feel wrong holding his hand, it felt like I was holding my big brother's hand, the big brother I never had. We when finally made to the bottom of the dune we were walking down, Caleb scooped me up and spun and ran around. Both of us were laughing so hard. I had my arms wrapped around his neck so I wouldn't fall, even though I was sure he wouldn't let that happen. We fell in the sand trying to catch our breath. We heard someone walking up to us. I sat up, afraid that it was the vampire trying to kill me. It was a boy; well I guess you could say man, with black hair and russet colored skin. He was really tall, almost as tall as Caleb. He was VERY muscular.

"Hey Caleb." He said as he stared with his nose scrunched up. "Who's this?"

"Hey Jacob, this is Kaitlin, Kaitlin this is Jacob." Caleb answered. I got up and brushed myself off and walked a few steps to Jacob.

"Hi, Kaitlin Harris." I stuck my hand out, as Caleb walked up behind me.

"Hey, Jacob Black." We shook hands. Then I realized something.

"Did you say _Black_?" I questioned.

"Yeah, why?" Jacob and Caleb looked at me with confused expressions. I smacked Caleb's chest with the back of my hand.

"Hello!!" I waited a little to see if he would catch on. I sighed. "You are such a dumb ass! Emma Lillian Marie **BLACK **Danvers!!" Then he caught on.

"Oh my god! Do you think so?" He screeched. I nodded furiously.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Jacob asked, almost screaming to stop our talking.

"Nothing, nothing. I'll call you later when I find out more." Caleb said as we started running up the dunes.

**A/N: Sorry it is so short!! **


	41. Chapter 41

On my way home I decided to stop into Seattle to see what bookstores they had

On my way home I decided to stop into Seattle to see what bookstores they had. I was driving thought the streets when I saw a sign _Stephenie's Books_. I parallel parked my _Ford_ and got out. I pushed the lock button, and I know I'll be right there, but when I'm without Henry I always lock the car no matter what. I started to walk in when I saw the familiar red head. I dropped my keys. I quickly grabbed them so no one would notice. I walked over to the red head, tapped her on the shoulder. She turned with a book open in her hand, so typical for her. She dropped it with her mouth gaping open. She gasped, I hoped from excitement like me.

"KAITLIN!?"

"JAKI!?" We grabbed each other in a hug and jumped up and down. When we finally stopped making embarrassments of ourselves, we looked at each other, still smiling big.

"So how did you get here?" I asked. She already knew I had moved to Texas because of my parents, but she didn't know about this. I remember the day I moved we both couldn't stop crying!

"Well, I exchanged places with Riley Bockley. We switched places for the rest of our high school years, but I'm, hoping that my brother will let me stay here forever!" We laughed. "How did you get here?"

"Well my mom got remarried and could support us, but I was the only one who wanted to come here, so here I am. I have a step brother now." I answered. I didn't want to tell her about Henry and Caleb, she'd meet them later. "Now you should come see where I live at!! And maybe you could spend the night!!" She looked at me like she couldn't, so I started begging. "Please, please, please, please Jaki!!" I pleaded.

"Okay, so where are we off too?"

"Well first I have to see if it is okay." I pulled out my phone.

"With your parents?"

"I guess you could say that." I smiled mischievously and I dialed Henry's number and waited for him to answer. In the middle of the first ring, he answered. "Hey Henry."

"Oh my god, Kaitlin?! Where are you?" He screamed.

"Nice to talk to you too!" I answered harshly. "I'm in Seattle, looking at books." He sighed with relief on the other end.

"I'm sorry; you just worry me so much." He whispered.

"It's okay. I just have a question."

"Anything love."

"Can one of my friends spend the night over there with us?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes, of course they can come over and spend the night. I'll just have to tell everyone to act human. Well I better let you go. I love you baby."

"Love you too, bye." I ended the call and stuffed it in my back pocket. I tried to look sad.

"Well…" She started to look disappointed. "You can come over and spend the night!!" We both squealed. "Do you want to follow me or come with me?"

"Come with you. I don't have a car here yet, I took the bus here." She replied answering my one question and the ones I would have asked afterwards.

"You can use my clothes right?" I asked again.

"Yeah that's fine." She answered. I was so happy I had come to Seattle, so happy I had run into her. We chatted happily on the way to Henry's house. When I pulled into the long driveway, I saw someone looking through a window. They suddenly flashed away.

"Wow this is your house!!" Jaki exclaimed breathlessly.

"Well it's my boyfriend's house. I practically live here. I'll show you my house later. I climbed out of my car, when I was suddenly lifted in the air by cold strong arms. I turned and giggled at Henry. He kissed my nose.

"I missed you." He mumbled against my neck.

"Me too." He sat me back down. I turned to Jaki. She was gawking. I laughed and she turned away from us. When she turned back to us, I introduced them.

"Henry meet Jaki. Jaki meet Henry." They shook hands and said hello. Henry and I held hands as we walked to the front door. I braced myself for the swarm of Cullens. I hope Jaki was prepared too. Everyone was mingling around. Bella was even there. They turned when they saw us come in. Everyone walked up to us.

"I'll let you guys talk." I patted Jaki's shoulder and walked away with Henry, leaving her speechless. I could hear everyone introducing themselves. I giggled; it reminded me of my first time here. Henry started laughing too. We sat down on the couch and I snuggled into his chest. I sighed with pleasure, and fell asleep.


	42. Chapter 42

I woke up on the street in Seattle where the bookstore is

I woke up on the street in Seattle where the bookstore is.

_"SHIT!! Wake up Kaitlin!!"_ I screamed at myself, smacking my face. It wasn't working, at all. I got up off the street and brushed myself off. I started to walk around. I knew **he** would come and try to hurt me, tell me why is shouldn't lead him anywhere or to anyone. I saw the infamous flash and sighed. I stopped and leaned up against the nearest building.

_"Hello there Kaitlin." _He said.

_"Hi there..." I sighed. _

_"William or Will." _

_"Hi there William or Will."_ I finished. "What's in store for me today; broken leg, broken ribs??"

_"Just that I'll see you soon."_ He flashed away and I collapsed on the street. _"Bye."_ He whispered in my ear. My eyes closed slowly and rolled to the back of my head.

I slammed onto the hardwood floor. I rubbed my head. I was in Henry's room.

"HENRY!!" I screamed, my voice wavering a bit. He was by my side in seconds. His cool arms were already wrapped around me.

"What happened?" He tried to sound calm for my benefit, but it was not working.

"I had another dream, different again." I whispered.

"What was it about?" He asked, sitting me down on the bed.

"I actually had a conversation with him. I learned his name and-"

"What's his name?" Henry cut me off.

"Oh, umm…William or Will." I said proudly.

"Okay come with me. We need to get Carlisle." He pulled me by my hand towards the door.

"No, not now." He flipped around.

"Why not?"

"Because Henry, I'm tired. You try being a regular human that's being haunted by a superhuman vampire and doesn't know why." He nodded.

"Okay, I get it." I walked over to the bed and layed down. Henry kissed my nose and snuggled next to me. I was almost asleep when my phone rang.

"UGH!!" I went to reach over for it, but Henry beat me to it.

"Hello?" He waited a minute, someone was yelling. "No she is not, she's sleeping." It was silent for a moment. Then whoever was on the other line started to talk. "Well…."

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Hold on. It's Caleb." I reached my hand up to grab the phone.

"Give it."

"He said something about one of the power families." He said confused as he handed me the phone.

"Oh my god!! What about the power families!?" I asked excitedly.

"Well my friend, Rafe Sims, is coming over from Massachusetts."

"Really, that's cool."

"He's like me, all wolfy and what not." I laughed.

"How?"

"Same as me, dad met a wolf girl up there at some camp."

"Oh."

"He's also the spitting image of his dad."

"Wow."

"Hey here he is. Why don't you come down here and meet him."

"Okay, but I'm bringing a friend." I said quickly.

"No vampires though."

"I know Caleb." I put my phone in my pocket and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Henry asked. I turned, expecting him to be on the bed, he was inches from me. In return that made me jump.

Oh!" I said startled. "To see Caleb with Jaki."

"Be careful." I nodded.

"I will I promise." I hugged onto him. He kissed the top of my head. I ran out the door calling for Jaki. I saw her in the kitchen and ran over to her.

"Hey, do you want to come to La Push with me to meet friends?" I asked.

"Sure, I'd love that."

"Then we can go to my actual house." She nodded. We walked out to my car and got in. I started the car and sped down to La Push.

When we finally got to Caleb's house, I jumped out and shut my car door about to go up to his front door. Jaki got out slowly and started to come near me. I heard a door open and saw Caleb sprint out the door and sprinted to me.

"Long time no see." I said breathlessly. He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"OW, OWW, OWWW!! You're burning up!! You are really hot!!" He dropped me.

"I know I am and so are you!" I blushed and turned my head. "Awww…come here Kaitlin." When he wrapped me in another hug, he was cooler. I looked up at his eyes. They were black as night.

"You!" I backhanded his chest. Then I noticed that he didn't have a shirt on. I quickly put my hand back at my side. He laughed at me and rubbed my shoulders as his turned back to normal. I saw someone walking towards us and turned around to see who it was. It must have been Rafe. He was tall, not really tan like Caleb, but tan. He had nice, big muscles and messy, blonde hair. He walked up to me and shook my hand. He started toward Jaki to shake her hand. They started talking and I couldn't hear a thing, but when we walked closer to join them, I could hear them clearly.

"So Jaki, do you want to go see a movie with me some time?" Rafe asked hopefully. I smiled at Rafe asking her. It was sweet.

"Sorry." Jaki said flippantly. "I don't date outside my species!" My smile faded and my eyes got big.

"How, how'd you know?" Rafe exclaimed, eyes as wide as mine.

"Know what?" Jaki asked confused. I sighed in relief, that's the Jaki I know, always cracking jokes.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all." He said trying to cover his mistake. Jaki started walking away, Rafe was trailing behind her like a duckling follows its mother. I looked at Caleb; he was laughing his head off.

"What? Why are you laughing at _that_?!"

"Rafe…just…imprinted…on…Jaki!!" He said in between bursts of laughter.

"WHAT!!" I screeched. Jaki and Rafe both turned around.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Nothing, go on to what you were doing. Go to the garage or the house or something." They shrugged and walked off. I smacked Caleb again. "Put a shirt on!" I said annoyed suddenly. He ran ahead of me and into the house. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pushed talk and quickly put to my ear.

"Hello?' I asked into the phone.

"Kaitlin, where are you?" It was my mom; she was always the worry wart.

"I'm at Caleb's. Then I am coming to the house for about fifteen minutes and then back to Henry's." Caleb walked back out and take a wild guess….with no shirt on. "Hold on mom." I pushed mute. "PUT A DAMN SHIRT ON CALEB!!" I screamed. He still didn't listen to me. "Ugh!" I said as I put the phone up to my ear again.

"Why is Caleb not wearing a shirt?" my mom asked. I was confused, I thought I hit mute, but I had pushed the talk button instead.

"SHIT, you heard that?!" I asked astonished at my stupidity.

"Yes and language; why isn't he Kaitlin?"

"Oh my god mom, seriously. I'm with Henry!! And Caleb hardly ever has a shirt on…I'm surprised he doesn't run around naked!" She laughed on the other end.

'Well okay, I better let you go. Love you, bye." She said.

"Love you too, bye." We hung up. I put my phone in my pocket and scratched my head.

"CALEB GET THE HELL OUT HERE!" I yelled into the house. He walked out of his house with his head down, like a puppy in trouble. And he even had a shirt on, how nice of him. When he was almost to me, he ran full force. He pulled me off the ground and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed and laughed as he tickled me nonstop.

"Put me down, put me down!!" I squealed. He sat me down on the porch. He was smiling at me. "So what did you learn about the Blacks?" I asked.

"Oh, well I think that my mom was Jake's aunt." I nodded.

"Did you ask Jake's dad?"

"Yeah, Billy, his dad said that his sister Emma went missing years and years ago. About the time she met my dad. He never got to see her again and never will."

"Why?" I asked softly.

"My mom died when I was four. She was hit by a semi." He answered with tears in his eyes.

"Ohh, well what about your dad?"

"The power sucked the life out of him because he was dumb enough to use it all the time. It was exactly the way my great-grandfather died. I live with my grandparents." By now the tears were falling down his cheeks. I hugged onto him.

"I'm sorry I brought it up Caleb. I didn't want to make you cry." I rubbed the side of my face into his chest. I looked up at him, he was tense. "What, what is it?" I asked concerned.

"There's a vampire coming and it's not one of the Cullen's." I froze, eyes wide.


	43. Chapter 43

"Call the Pack and call Henry. Tell them what happened." I threw my phone at him.

"Why?" He eyed me curiously.

"Just trust me Caleb." I pleaded. He looked at me for a moment, sighed, and then started looking through my contacts. I sprinted towards his house and ran through the door. I walked into the living room and my mouth dropped at what I saw. Jaki was up against the wall and Rafe was in front of her. They were making out. I stood there speechless for a moment, then cleared my throat. They quickly moved apart from one another.

"Oh. Kaitlin. I uhh, didn't see you there." Jaki mumbled.

"It's okay, but we've got to go." Jaki nodded and Rafe grabbed her bag. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. "Well actually how about you and Rafe just go and grab a bite to eat?" Rafe looked at me funny and I gave him my best there's-a-vampire-coming-to-kill-me look and he seemed to get it. It was almost like he heard it in his head.

"Yeah Jaki, let's go to this little Chinese restaurant in town. You'll like it." She nodded and they walked past me out the door holding hands. The sound of an old truck starting filled the silence as the gravel churned up. I stood in there for a minute soaking in what was happening and what was about to happen. I slowly made my way outside. The Cullens were standing across from Caleb, Jacob, and a bunch of _huge _wolves, which I guessed were the Pack. They were hissing and growling at each other.

"Henry?" I called. He looked up from hissing at Jacob and was in front of me in less than a second. I grasped onto him.

"Are you alright?" He whispered into my hair. I nodded. "I missed you." I kissed him hard on the lips. I heard groans of disgust and more growling in the background. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Come on let's go." He grabbed my hand and guided me down the steps and towards the group.

"Oh great, another leech lover." Someone whispered to another. I heard more whispers as Caleb walked over to Henry and I. Caleb whispered something to Henry and then I was being pushed behind the both of them like a little child. Jacob looked at me.

"She probably doesn't even know about them." He rolled his eyes. Henry sighed. I pushed Henry and Caleb out of my way.

"Hmmm… let's see, Bella is my next door neighbor, Caleb is my best friend, Henry is my boyfriend, oh yeah he just used his super _vampire _speed to come get me from the damn porch, plus half of you are in freaking wolf form! I'm not an idiot." I preached. "So I think I know."

"She can be a bit defensive." Caleb said. Henry just laughed. The Pack was glancing around at one another.

"Oh." Was all Jacob said.

"Now what are we going to do? What's the plan?" But as Caleb said this everyone tensed up looking around, smelling the air; some in ready position. Alice pointed to the right.

"There." She said breathlessly. Her eyes looked like they were racing through a book, but she was looking at the ground. Her eyes were glassed over like she was focusing on something. A few seconds after Alice pointed; Will sauntered in from the predicted spot. He stopped right in the middle of the group.

"Nice to see you again Kaitlin."

"Wasn't expecting to see you so soon _Will_." I scowled. I felt Henry push me behind him again.

"What do I say? I keep my promises. I want to talk to you." Will and Henry made eye contact for a moment and stared at each other for what seemed like minutes. Henry started growling quite loudly all of a sudden and was standing more protectively in front of me than before. "I'm just messing with you." Will said eerily, and then laughed extremely loud.

"You better be because you're not doing anything near that. _Ever._" Henry hissed. I looked up at him. I think I must have missed something because they had said nothing to each other until then. When I looked back at Will, he was staring at me.

"I'd like to talk with Kaitlin…alone. And I promise I won't whisk her away or kill her or anything. Promise." He said to Henry still staring straight at me.

"Talk to her _now._" Caleb _and_ Henry growled at the same time. Will laughed and finally broke his gaze with me. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"Fine." His eyes shot back to mine and they ripped into me. Then I collapsed and the blackness swallowed me up.

_I opened my eyes to a cracked, aging ceiling. I was lying on the floor. I propped myself up on my elbows and slowly picked myself up. _

"_Where the hell am I?" I whispered to only me. I looked in one of the mirrors directly ahead of me. I was standing there dirty and disheveled, but Will was standing behind me. I flipped around and he wasn't there, but in the mirror in front of me now he was still behind me. I turned circles searching for him when finally he stopped me and he was looking at me straight in the eyes. I couldn't move. It wasn't because of fear or anything like that, I just couldn't. My body wouldn't allow me to. I was mesmerized by his eyes, they were suddenly so familiar to me. _

"_Well hello." He whispered. I could finally move away. _

"_Was that really necessary?" I raised one eyebrow. He smirked. "Well you wanted to talk so go ahead." _

"_I have a proposition for you. Not really, just a decision. One, you come with me and I take you to the one who hired me or two, you find a way to meet me and get away from the Cullen's watchful eye." _

"_Wait, who hired you?" I asked him nervously. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer. _

"_Some human named Jason?" My heart stopped. I understood everything now, I just couldn't believe that Jason would go this far. I couldn't believe he'd do this just to get a hold of me, just to find me again. I probably looked like death now. _

"_Well…just look in your pockets after you wake up. There will be an address on a piece of paper there for you. I have a hunch you're not going to choose option number one." I didn't say anything to him I just stood there, especially preparing for 'waking up'. "Don't worry; I won't hurt you this time. I'll be nice." I glanced up at him with a confused look. He was slowly walking over to me. He stopped a few inches from me stared at me for a minute. I had never actually noticed what he looked like. I was too busy getting murdered in my dreams _**to**_ pay attention. He had, of course, his deep crimson eyes with shaggy brownish black hair that fell slightly over his ears with a few strands falling over his eyebrows. His jaw was prominent and angled, made perfect for his whole character. His lips were plump and his eyebrows the perfect shape. He looked about 5'9'', five inches taller than me. I looked up into his eyes. _

"_I won't be alive much longer. I know your friends will take care of that." He cupped my face in his hands and caressed my cheeks with his thumbs. He kissed my forehead and kissed his way to my right ear. _

"_I told you not to fall in love with me, and you didn't. But you still fell in love with another." He whispered then kissed my neck and blackness swallowed me up again. _

**I know it's been a long time since I've uploaded, but I moved, my computers were broken for a while but I have it all typed now I just have to move them into sections for chapters. There will be more tomorrow. I PROMISE. :] I even have the second story started in my head now. I just have to write it down on paper and type then upload. But again, sorry for the delay for this long time! **


	44. Chapter 44

I slowly opened my eyes to Henry's face. I was lying on Caleb's bed. Everyone who had been in front of his house was now in his room surrounding the bed. I felt Henry's icy hand on my forehead.

"What happened?" He prodded. I debated inside my mind whether or not I should tell him.

"Will told me some things about why he's doing this…" Everyone leaned in closer. That's not the whole truth, but it wasn't a lie. It felt terrible doing this. I felt a wave of calm hit me. I looked up at Jasper. He winked at me and gave me an encouraging nod. "Jason hired him to find me because he wants me back."

"Who's Jason? Why does he want you? What's going on?" Caleb's questions raced out of his mouth.

"My stalker ex boyfriend that's obsessed with me and thinks we're still together. He thinks I'm _his._" A growl built deep in Caleb's chest. I looked at Henry. His eyes were glassed over and vacant. He actually looked frightened, not my fearless Prince Charming I desperately needed.

"We've got to get you somewhere outside of Washington, a sunny city with lots of people, until we can hunt down Will and Jason."

"Why Henry? He'll find me before you find them. I think he's a dream manipulator and a dream leaper. He gets to me through my dreams and my mind. I hate to say this, but he'll make it to me before _you_ can even get wind of it. And plus, what about my family? I can't just up and leave. "

"Let's go to my house and try and figure this out okay?" I nodded. He turned towards the door and I jumped up and grabbed his hand. Then the door slammed shut. Henry looked down at me, confused. I knew exactly who had done it. I spun around to look for Caleb. He was resting with his back against the wall. He looked up at me. His eyes were completely black and filled with anger and sadness. Henry suddenly made the connection and pulled me to him. He saw a tear slip from my eye. I didn't want Caleb to feel like this, I didn't want anyone to feel like this for that matter, and I didn't want to hold in those secrets I had learned from Will. Caleb lifted his head to look at Henry.

"YOU did this to her. YOU got her into this mess. YOU should just go away and leave her be." I slipped my hand away from Henry's and started to go to Caleb. I was lifted into the air two inches below the ceiling. Henry stared up at me, obviously still confused about what was happening.

"Put me down Caleb. Put me down!" Henry snapped his head back at Caleb and rushed at him. "Henry stop it! Ca-!" I started free falling straight to the ground. Caleb had lost focus. I squeezed my eyes shut tight, ready to hit the floor. But I didn't. I creaked open one eye. My nose was almost touching the floor. I let out a breath. Then I slowly ascended towards the ceiling again. I looked at Caleb. He'd gained focus yet again. Emmet was holding back Henry.

"PUT HER DOWN!" He screamed. My eyes darted to Caleb. He shrugged and I started to make my way above him, then I started descending towards Caleb's arms. My feet grazed the ground in front of him and his hands made contact with mine. I was facing him. I finally made it all the way to the ground. I wrapped him up in a bear hug. Henry growled from a few feet behind me. I assumed he was still being held back.

"I'm sorry Caleb, but I've got to go. I've got to…" He sighed.

"Fine, just _please _don't get killed." I laughed.

"I promise Caleb." He released me from the hug and Emmett released Henry.

"Emmett and Rose, take Kaitlin somewhere sunny and populated that's to her liking. Bella, come with me to talk to her family. Esme and Alice, run to her house now and pack some things. Jasper, Henry, and Edward, start hunting this William down." Carlisle commanded. They all started to bolt off. Henry came over to me and kissed my forehead.

"I'll see you soon love." And he vanished. Rosalie and Emmett were back and a few seconds later so were Alice and Esme with a medium sized suitcase of mine and a small bag or two.

"Let's go Kaitlin." Emmett demanded. I rushed over and Rosalie grabbed my wrist and started pulling me along. Esme and Alice were outside now putting the bags in the back of Emmett's jeep. I hopped in and Emmett started the car as Rose jumped in. I took one last look at Caleb's house. The Pack was all in wolf form now. Caleb bolted out of his house and phased in the air and landed next to a reddish brown wolf. He stared at the car for a moment and howled as we pulled out of the driveway. I rummaged through my pockets, suddenly remembering what Will had told me. When I stuck my hand into my back right pocket I felt a crumbled piece of paper. I pulled it out. I carefully unfolded the yellowed slip of paper. There was beautiful writing on it.

_**Didn't think there would actually be a paper did you? **_

_**I wouldn't lie you know. **_

_**Well meet me on **__**5634 Harlem Street in Williamsburg Nevada**__**. **_

_**I'll see you there or I'll find you in your dreams. **_

_**William. **_

I could hear him laughing and see him smirking by just reading this note. Luckily it was in a sunny place and now I could use it as an excuse. He was actually a pretty smart guy.

"Well where do you want to go?" Rosalie asked.

"Uhh…Nevada? Las Vegas!" I said a little too quickly. Emmett eyed me though the mirror with one eyebrow raised.

"Alright then, Nevada it is." Rosalie must not have caught it, which surprised me. I sighed nervously. I wished Jasper was here to send a wave of calm across to me. I needed it. The rest of the ride was quiet, except for the exceptional hurried whispers of Emmett and Rosalie. I hope they find Jason and Will before I die tonight.


	45. The End

We pulled into the small airport parking lot about an hour after we left Caleb's. Emmet hauled the luggage out of the car and carried all of the suitcases except for the small bag Rosalie was carrying. I just wanted to go to bed after everything that had happened. Rosalie grabbed me by my wrist when she noticed I was lagging behind. I vaguely remember going through security and Rosalie buying our passes and tickets. When we finally made it on to the plane, Rosalie pushed me down into the seat closest to the window, her next to m, and Emmett next to her. When we took off I gazed out of the window at the little cars and house. My favorites were the football fields and baseball fields. My eyes slowly closed and I fell asleep.

When I woke up from my surprisingly dreamless nap, Rosalie was staring at me. I rubbed my eyes and blinked them a few times.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked groggily.

"No. Emmett and I were just wondering why you answered us so quickly in the car." She continued to eye at me.

"Well Las Vegas is somewhere I've always wanted to go and unfortunately this was my only chance." I smiled weakly. She started at me for a moment then turned away and whispered to Emmett again. I stared out of the window again as the pilot told us we were about to land. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts take over.

"Hey." Emmett voice bellowed through my thoughts and brought me to reality. I got up and started walking toward the exit. Rosalie was waiting for us at the end of the hallway. Rosalie grabbed my wrist again and continued to lug me through the airport. I still had to think of an idea to get away from them.

"Emmett can you please go get the luggage? We're going to sit here for a moment so I can keep an eye on her." He nodded and disappeared into the crowd of people. I sighed as we sat down on the bench of seats. I looked towards the window. It was dark outside and the lights of Vegas were bright in the background. Then something caught my eye and gave me the idea I needed. A guy was staring at Rosalie, eyeing her up and down. I realized only Henry and I knew what Jason looked like. I suddenly acted like I couldn't breathe.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie moved me to face her.

"Jason..he-e's...ri-ight…over..there.." I stuttered. She moved her eyes over the crowd and instantly found the innocent man that was staring in our direction. She narrowed her eyes. "Let's just wait for Emmett." I eyed her.

"No. I'll take care of it. Stay here." She got up and sauntered over to him. I jumped up and bolted for the exit. I was feet away from the sliding doors when a strong pair of hands gripped my waist and spun me around. I stared up at Emmett looming over me with his hands across his chest.

"Where are you going?"

"Uhm…nowhere." He raised one of his eyebrows. "I mean, well, hold on." I scrambled in my pockets for the crumpled note that Will gave me. I handed it to him.

"So this is why you wanted to go to Vegas." He looked up from the paper and back at me.

"Yeah…I had to.." I started to explain everything, letting it pour out of me. "So please, just let me go." I begged.

"I can't. Henry would slaughter me."

"Please…if I'm not back before a certain amount of time then come get me. You know where I'm going now…" I trailed off.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this. You can go." He shook his head. I smiled. "BUT, you only have an hour. Then we're coming." I saw Rosalie walking towards us a ways back.

"Thank you."

"Hurry up. Clock is ticking." He tapped his wrist like he had a watch there. I nodded and raced toward the door. Rosalie's voice got softer as I got farther away.

"HEY TAXI!" I belted out. A taxi slammed on the brakes and stopped in front of me. I jumped in.  
"5634 Harlem Street in Williamsburg please."

"That's a far way out."

"I can pay it." He took the car out of park as soon as I finished my sentence.

"It'll be about a half an hour."

"Grrrreat…" I rested my head against the window and got as comfortable as I could in a taxi.

We pulled up to an abandoned carnival.

"50 bucks." I threw him a wad of cash and shut the door.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" I asked amazed that it was. He nodded and sped off. I walked up to the carnival gates. Through them I could see the rusted carnival rides and broken light bulbs on the ground. There was glass and trash scattered all over the ground and on rides. Even in the booths there were still prizes and games, like it had been abandoned. In the distance I saw lights. I pushed open the rusted gate and walked in. I slowly made my way through the carnival following the music. I made my way past the broken carousel and saw the building the music was coming from. It was lit up and flashing lights. It was a fun house. _So this is the building from my dream._ I slowly sucked in a gulp of air and pushed open the doors. The outside was _definitely_ better than the inside. It was still like it was in my dream; dingy, grungy, and gross. The mirrors were just as bad. And standing in front of one of those mirrors was a very familiar person. He turned around. His dirty blonde hair was messy and ice blue eyes were as bright as they always were.

"Hello, haven't seen you in while." Jason smiled devilishly.

"Why are you doing this Jason?"

"You know how much I love you; I couldn't be away from you any longer." I shuddered as he moved closer to me. "When we broke up, I knew that your dad made you. He never did like me much."

"Well he sure had the right idea, but sorry, not really, to tell you that I broke up with you on _my own_." I said the words through clenched teeth.

"You know, that's one of the reasons I like you; your sense of humor. But then you went and CHEATED ON ME WITH THAT _THING_!" He screeched the last words then started breathing in air. He smoothed his hair back. His breathing steadied and he let out a breath. He began making his way to me again. "I'm willing to overlook it." He was now inches from me. I swallowed hard in fear. Then something flashed by me on my left. It had to be Will. Sure enough he walked from the shadows and into some rays of light. If he didn't have scarlet red eyes, he'd look like an angel. I could just imagine the wings. Then Jason's touch brought me back to reality. He was moving my hair and touching my face. I pulled away from him.

"Don't." Was the only thing I said. Jason's face grew cherry red.

"I will do what I want because you are _mine_."

"No. I am Henry's. Not yours." The words poured harshly from my mouth. In an instant he grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked me close to him. I wailed out in pain.

"You will always be mine." He threw me down to the ground and I slid a foot or two into a wall. Dust sprinkled on to me. I looked up rubbing my head. Will was standing in the same place, tense and his fists clenched. Jason was sauntering towards me again. He bent down and grabbed my hair in a fistful again. He pulled me up and slammed me against the wall. He ripped my blouse open and pulled it off of me. The buttons flew everywhere, bouncing across the floor. I glanced behind Jason. Will picked up one of the buttons that rolled to his feet. He was closer than before.

"Please stop." I whispered.

"Why should I?" He ran his hands across my stomach and down to my jeans button. He slowly unbuttoned them as he kissed my neck. I sobbed heavily as tears started to stream down my face.

"Because I-" He cut me off.

"Times up." He ripped down my jeans.

"I'M PREGNANT!" I lied and screamed as loudly as I could. He stopped playing with the edge of my underwear and looked at me in disgust. He pulled his hands away from me.

"Whose is it?" He demanded.

"Henry's."

"That's impossible. You're lying to me."

"No, no I'm not. Ask Will." I stared at Will with pleading eyes.

"She's right, it's true. It's happened before, a long time ago, but it can happen again." Will winked at me. I sighed in relief.

"Ugh, disgusting. How could you do that?" I knew he was going to smack me, so I closed my eyes. When the slap never happened, I slowly opened them. Will was holding him by his wrist; tightly.

"I think you've gone far enough." Will threw him across the room and far away from me. He flashed away. He came back with a wad of clothes in his arms. "Here, use these." He threw them to me. "And here's a towel." Jason started moving and slowly getting up.

"Whose are these?" I asked eyeing them.

"Mine." He flashed a smile and was gone. I gazed over at where Jason had been laying. Will was standing there with Jason's throat in his hand. Will whispered something then dropped Jason to his feet. Jason pulled back his arm and punched Will square in the mouth. Will moved his jaw with his hand.

"You can't hurt me Jason, but I can hurt you." Will smirked. He pushed Jason down onto the floor. He stepped on his leg and I heard the crunch and snap of bones breaking. Jason screeched as he squirmed on the floor. I shivered; I was freezing. I looked down at what Will had given me. I glanced at my pants. _Can't use those._ I laid the towel down on the floor so I could sit on it. In my hands I had an old sweatshirt, a brown leather jacket, and a very old fashioned button up shirt. Will kneeled down.

"Need some help?"

"Yes." He grabbed the button up and helped me ease it on my bruised body. I started buttoning it up while he went to find my flip flops I'd worn here. He walked over to me and put my shoes down. I slid them on. He grabbed the sweatshirt and pulled it over my head, then grabbed the jacket. He helped me slide it on too. I sat down and leaned up against the wall.

"Are you just gonna keep him there?" I questioned. He sat down next to me.

"Well the Cullens are coming pretty soon I'm guessing?" He looked at me and I nodded. "So then yes, I am leaving him there. It's not like he's hobbling anywhere anyway." I laughed a little at his joke. I was suddenly crying. Everything had built up over the last few weeks and I couldn't take it anymore. I looked at him. He pulled me towards him. I cried into his shoulder.

"Thank you." I whispered. He wrapped one of his arms around me and his other hand stroked my hair. I finally calmed down. We just sat there together in silence. Then above us one of the skylight windows shattered and pieces of glass shower down on us. Will shielded me with his body to protect me. When Will moved away and pulled me back to him, I saw Henry standing in the middle of the room; glass surrounding him. I also saw Jason pulling his way up the wall to stand upright against it. Jason laughed as he stared us down.

"Looks like your _slut _left you for a better guy." Jason continued to stare at us as he talked to Henry. Henry followed his gaze towards where we were sitting and where Will had me in his arms. He looked like he was about to explode. But then he realized that I wasn't wearing my own clothes because they were in tatters on the floor, that my face was caked with dirt and salty tears; that Will was protecting me. It was like it clicked in his head. He turned to Jason again.

"Did you _touch_ her?" He spit out touch like it was a nasty word.

"Of course. She _is_ mine you know. So yes, I did _touch _her." He smiled and stopped to wince from his broken leg. "Probably in places you never have." His evil grinning made my skin crawl. A growl built deep in Henry's chest.

"You're going to regret that." Henry launched himself at Jason, his eyes widened as Henry leapt onto him. Henry grabbed him by his hair and threw into a swath of mirrors. Jason moved his face to look up at Henry. His face and body was severely cut. I looked away as Henry reached him again. I pulled my attention towards Will.

"You better get out of here. I have a feeling that when the rest of Henry's family gets here you won't be here anymore, for good. And I think I might need you in the future. Who knows?" I smiled. He did something that surprised me. He kissed my forehead.

"I'll go because knowing you, you will need me." Then he was gone. _I feel like such a whore…_

Just as Will had left, the rest of the Cullen clan jumped into the building through the hole Henry had made in the skylight window. They stood in the same place Henry was before, waiting for him. Henry appeared in the middle of the group with Jason slung over his shoulder. He threw him down on the ground. I decided I should go over there too.

"You scared me." Henry said as he pulled me into his embrace.

"I scared myself too." I kissed his lips. Jasper spoke up.

"What are we going to do with him? He's a human, he's not like James." I noticed he was a lot farther away from Jason's unconscious body.

"Well we could just drop him off at a psychiatric hospital. He'd be saying plenty of crazy things." Alice winced at his mention of a psychiatric hospital. "Sorry Alice." She nodded her sorry at him.

"Unfortunately we'll have to take him to the Volturi." Carlisle stated. I wrinkled my eyebrows in confusion.

"Who are they?"

"They are a civilized coven of vampires, the largest and most powerful of our kind. They enforce the laws of our world. They reside in Volterra, Italy." He explained them to me shortly.

"Oh wow. They don't sound too great."

"They don't eat animals either…" I stopped breathing when Henry whispered the words to me. Emmett bent down and threw Jason over his shoulder. He disappeared.

"Speaking of that, where's Will?" Henry questioned me. Everyone else drew their attention towards me.

"He left. He's not coming back either." I stated. Henry stared at me for a moment. Then he spoke.

"That's the next task on the list then." I hid my terrified expression from them. "Hunt him down."

**This is the end of this story, but there will be a sequel to it! A chapter for it should be up this coming week. It will be called Sunrise. :]**


	46. Something I Need to Say

**So I got to thinking last night, when I said 'after Eclipse, but before the wedding' I effed a couple things up haha. **

**Since the whole clan was still in high school with me, I have to make an adjustment. **

**It's **_**before **_**graduation and during the last part of Eclipse, but it's way before the wedding or anything like that. **

**Just thought I'd fix that up haha. :]**


End file.
